Types Of Love
by holicpanda
Summary: He descubierto que casi todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el amor, es verdad. Para algunos, inexplicablemente el amor se desvanece. Otros simplemente lo pierden. Pero claro, también se puede encontrar amor, aunque solo dure una noche. También hay otra clase de amor, el amor más cruel, el que casi mata a sus víctimas. Se llama "amor no correspondido".
1. Prólogo

Llevo años queriendo hacer una adaptación de mi película favorita en la vida "The Holiday/El Descanso", en un fanficion completamente Drarry. No sé si alguien ya lo haya hecho (yo no he leído ninguno). Si es así, no importa, porque estoy completamente segura que éste no será igual. Obviamente será un UA, pero trataré de que la esencia sea la misma. ¡Espero le den una oportunidad!

Los personajes de esta historia son completamente propiedad de J.K Rowling. Es una historia basada en la película "The Holiday/El Descanso".

 **Personajes** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley

 **Género** : Romance/Comedia

 **Sinopsis** : He descubierto que casi todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el amor, es verdad. Para algunos, inexplicablemente el amor se desvanece. Otros simplemente lo pierden. Pero claro, también se puede encontrar amor, aunque solo dure una noche. También hay otra clase de amor, el amor más cruel, el que casi mata a sus víctimas. Se llama "amor no correspondido".

 **Advertencia** : **SLASH**. Esta historia narra una relación homosexual.

 **TYPES OF LOVE**

 **PRÓLOGO**

He descubierto que casi todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el amor, es verdad.

Shakespeare dijo: "Los viajes terminan en encuentros de amantes".

¡Qué idea más bella!

En lo personal, yo no he experimentado nada ni remotamente parecido, pero pienso que Shakespeare sí. Supongo que pienso más en el amor de lo que debería. Me asombra el poder que tiene para alterar y definir nuestras vidas.

Shakespeare también dijo: "El amor es ciego". Eso es algo que sé que es verdad.

Para algunos, inexplicablemente el amor se desvanece. Otros simplemente lo pierden. Pero claro, también se puede encontrar amor, aunque solo dure una noche. También hay otra clase de amor, el amor más cruel, el que casi mata a sus víctimas. Se llama "amor no correspondido". En ese, soy una experta.

Las historias de amor son de personas que se enamoran mutuamente... ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están nuestras historias? De los que nos enamoramos solos. Somos víctimas de un romance desequilibrado, somos los malditos de los enamorados, los no amados, los heridos. Los incapacitados, sin un buen lugar para estacionarnos…

Están viendo a uno de esos individuos. Yo he amado voluntariamente a ese hombre duramente más de tres años miserables. Los peores años de mi vida. Los peores cumpleaños y navidades. Años Nuevos recibidos con lágrimas y calmantes. Estos años de amor han sido los más oscuros de mi vida porque sufro de la maldición de estar enamorada de un hombre que no me ama, ni me amará. ¡Merlín, el solo verlo! El corazón acelerado, la garganta que se cierra, todos los síntomas de siempre..."

* * *

Está bien, como dice allá arriba. Esta historia también tendrá un poco de Ron-Mione. Aunque en la película, Kate Winslet y Jack Black sean dos de los personajes principales; en esta adaptación, Harry y Draco tendrán más escenas (lo juro). Por otra parte, también soy la autora de otro fanfiction llamado "Marchin On". Corran a leerlo, que se pondrá muy interesante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** He descubierto que casi todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el amor, es verdad. Para algunos, inexplicablemente el amor se desvanece. Otros simplemente lo pierden. Pero claro, también se puede encontrar amor, aunque solo dure una noche. También hay otra clase de amor, el amor más cruel, el que casi mata a sus víctimas. Se llama "amor no correspondido".

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola, he vuelto con el primer capítulo de esta historia. Estoy tan emocionada por comenzar este nuevo proyecto. Para las personas que han visto la película, se darán cuenta la esencia del mundo de Harry Potter no se perderá... ¡Haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda! Espero sigan la historia y comenten mucho. Por cierto, estaré publicando un nuevo capítulo cada lunes. La historia ya está a la mitad, por lo que no me atrasaré en publicar los capítulos siguientes. Eso es todo. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

* * *

Capítulo 1

Faltaban seis días para Navidad y se notaba en el ambiente. En "El Profeta" se llevaba a cabo la tan esperada fiesta de fin de año, donde todos los trabajadores del periódico se reunían para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones decembrinas. Algunos brindaban con cerveza de mantequilla, otros más osados, se tomaban el Whiskey de Fuego como si fuera agua. Para todos era amor y diversión, bueno, para casi todos.

\- Cormac McLaggen… – dijo una voz bastante chillona a su lado - ¿Aún sigues enamorada de él? ¿Después de tres años? – preguntó la chica a su lado, Pansy Parkinson, su compañera de trabajo que fumaba un cigarrillo mentolado, un cigarrillo completamente muggle.

No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado viendo a la nada con su cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Se tomó el contenido de su tarro en un segundo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Volvió la mirada hacia su compañera e inmediatamente la dirigió al joven que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar.

\- No, no, no.– respondió la castaña de manera automática. – Se acabó, totalmente…

\- Cuéntame cuál es la historia entre ustedes dos. - la tomó por los hombros y se la llevó a su cubículo. – Dime, ¿te acostaste con él? – preguntó bajito.

\- Peor aún, me enamoré de él.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Fue cuando te enteraste que se acostó con la zorra de Cultura. – comentó.

La castaña se le quedó viendo, pasó un camarero a su lado y tomó esta vez un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, para zampárselo de un solo trago.

\- Fue cuando dejé de acostarme con él. – concluyó.

\- ¡No puede ser, Granger! – dijo airada. Los que estaban cerca la habían escuchado y ahora las miraban con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de su error y siguió – Siempre los veo juntos ¿Él te engañó y siguen siendo amigos?

\- ¡Estaba tan loca por él! – se sentó en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio, estaba a punto de llorar. - ¡Maldición! ¿Se nota que estoy llorando? – preguntó alarmada.

La morena se agachó y le pasó un pañuelo desechable para que se limpiara la cara. – No querida, parece que te entró humo del cigarrillo. – Se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio, mientras la castaña se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dijo que te amaba? – preguntó con cuidado.

\- ¡Si! – respondió la castaña rápidamente. – Bueno… No lo dijo exactamente así. Cuando lo interrogué directamente me preguntó si era una pregunta capciosa, y definitivamente no lo era. – se excusó.

\- Se supone que cuando alguien te engaña, no debes seguir hablándole. Es más, debes lanzarle cosas o alguna que otra maldición, incluso una imperdonable. Pero jamás ser su amiga y menos lavarle la maldita ropa. – respondió enérgicamente. Granger la miró con enojo. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso último.

\- Yo no le lavo la ropa. ¿Quién dijo que le lavaba la ropa? – respondió indignada. La morena sorbió de su taza para ocultar la mirada al haber sido descubierta. Si, quizás ella había sido una de las que expandieron " _ese_ " chisme, quizás.

La castaña estaba con los ojos completamente rojos. Parkinson la miró con lástima, su compañera estaba llorando por el idiota de siempre. ¡Tres años de obsesión era demasiado! No era una persona que le gustara dar afecto, pero qué más daba. Ya casi era Navidad, la chica estaba llorando como mandrágora y el guapo de su exnovio se estaba paseando por ahí con su nueva novia: Daphne Greengrass.

\- A veces nos enviamos cartas por lechuza, cuando no está ella, claro. – la morena la miró con incredulidad.

\- ¡Merlín! No me había dado cuenta de lo patética que eres.

No podía ser posible. La bruja más feminista del mundo mágico, estaba sufriendo por un hombre. ¡Era inaceptable! Si pudiera le haría un _Imperius_ a la castaña, para que mandara a McLaggen directito a San Mungo.

\- Oye, Granger… - vaciló un poco – Será mejor que te calmes y termines lo que tengas que hacer, porque en un rato será el brindis. - la castaña sorbió su nariz. Se limpió la cara con un pañuelo y le agradeció a la morena. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su oficina.

Su oficina en "El Profeta" era muy bonita pero pequeña. Ella se encargaba de la sección de "Aplicación de la Ley Mágica". Prácticamente de todo lo relacionado a las leyes mágicas: la promulgación de una nueva ley, el cambio de una vieja ley, propuestas de nuevas reformas, críticas de los juicios y del Wizengamot en general. Aunque no era una sección tan leída por la comunidad popular, era leída por la "realeza" de la comunidad mágica, y eso, le daba un buen de beneficios. Desde asistir a las fiestas más importantes y codearse con los más ricos de Inglaterra, hasta formar parte de la Junta de la Ley Mágica y poder opinar sobre ella. Quizá ella no fuera de una familia de sangre pura, pero era muy inteligente, sabía de leyes y lo más importante, trabajaba para "El Profeta". Los millonarios definitivamente la querían cerca.

\- ¡Toc – toc! – reconocería la voz en cualquier lugar – Trabajando hasta el último día. – dijo, como siempre con ese tono tan seductor que le encantaba.

\- Cormac… - suspiró un poco, el rubio se encontraba recargado en la puerta de esa forma tan sexy - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con cautela.

\- Quería saber qué hacía mi editora favorita en la fiesta de fin de año, cuando todos están holgazaneando afuera. – se alzó de hombros.

\- ¡Oh! Tengo que terminar algunas cosas. Aguarda un segundo. - respondió y siguió escribiendo rápidamente.

\- ¿Es divertido tener un cerebro tan brillante y veloz? – preguntó juguetón.

\- No molestes. – escribió la última línea de su columna y giró sobre su silla para encararlo.

\- Hola, cielo. – saludó él.

\- Hola. – respondió - Leí tu columna del día de hoy. Me encantó lo que escribiste: "Me preocupa que el Quidditch profesional se distancie de los valores del deporte. Se habla de una celebración y no se habla de la anotación."

\- Tengo que confesarte algo. – la castaña lo miró confundida, pero alentó a que siguiera – Eso realmente lo dijo Potter en uno de nuestros entrenamientos en Hogwarts.

La castaña se sorprendió de que su mejor amigo hubiese dicho semejantes palabras, pero le sorprendió más que Cormac haya escrito aquello sin haberlo citado. Decidió dejarlo pasar, y sacó del cajón de su escritorio un paquete envuelto elegantemente con colores rojos y dorados.

\- ¡Oh, querida! Yo no traigo nada para ti… - dijo él un poco incómodo, sin embargo, ella lo dejó pasar y estiró la caja para que él la tomara. – No es que no traiga un regalo, es que está en mi casa.

\- No hay problema. Es un buen día, el año pasado nos dimos los regalos hasta marzo, vamos mejorando. – dijo sonriendo.

El joven abrió el regalo cuidadosamente y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al recibir la primera edición de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" de Kennilworthy Whisp, autografiado por el mismo autor y con una dedicatoria:

" _Para: Cormac_

 _De: Hermione_

 _¡Qué suerte tienes! La chica que te ha regalado esto, es fascinante. Mira que buscar la primera edición solo para ti. No la dejes ir. – Whisp, K."_

\- Lamento que haya escrito eso. – sonrió apenada – Cuando lo leí, ya era demasiado tarde. Si no lo deseas, puedo subastarlo en algún lado. – Él la miró y luego sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, no! Muchas gracias… Además, nadie querría un libro con nuestros nombres. – contestó son una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan linda conmigo? – dijo bajito.

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de la directora de "El Profeta". Estaban llamándolos a todos para poder dar inicio al brindis de fin de año.

\- Nunca podemos hablar… - dijo él, disculpándose con la mirada y sonriéndole en agradecimiento por el regalo. Salió, dejándole sola.

\- Odio que no podamos hacerlo. – susurró.

Salió de su oficina y se desplazó por el lugar hasta llegar casi hasta el frente del podio. Su jefa estaba sobre la tarima, aquella tarima que utilizaban cuando se daban las noticias más importantes del periódico.

\- Primero que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! – los demás corearon lo mismo como respuesta. – Segundo… ¡Parkinson! – nadie contestó - ¿Dónde está nuestra editora de Sociales? Esto le concierne a ella. – La morena que se encontraba coqueteando con el editor de economía, puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó su nombre. Se despidió de su lindo compañero de trabajo y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su jefa.

\- Aquí estoy su real majestad. – respondió Pansy con fingido interés, la directora la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Hace unas horas, se dio a conocer una noticia muy importante. – todos miraban a la directora con curiosidad – "El profeta" tendrá el honor de ser el primer periódico en obtener la exclusiva. Dos de nuestros colegas más queridos anunciaron su compromiso el día de hoy… ¡Les presento a la prometida Daphne Greengrass y a Cormac McLaggen!

La castaña sintió como su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Parkinson la miró de reojo.

\- Si hubiera sabido, traigo mi mejor traje. – dijo McLaggen con su mejor sonrisa, mientras subía al podio junto a su prometida. - No dejen de comer los pasteles de calabaza, para ahorrar algo de dinero e irse con su amante… - terminó de decirlo y la miró a ella.

Había sido un chiste horrible, en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, sonrió, a pesar de que seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no salieran. Los miró a los dos, estaban sonriendo, ella mostrando su anillo de compromiso y él tomándola de la cintura.

Parkinson estaba furiosa. Quizás en Hogwarts, Granger y ella no se habían llevado bien porque la castaña era una insufrible _sabelotodo_. Quizás ella había tratado de entregar a Harry Potter -el mejor amigo de Granger- a Voldemort. Pero la castaña fue la única que le habló cuando logró entrar a "El Profeta", fue la única que no la hizo sentir como una paria.

Pansy vio como Hermione dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Quiso alcanzarla, pero la zorra de Greengrass la acorraló para advertirle que la exclusiva tenía que ser exactamente cómo ella quería.

\- Cariño… - interrumpió Parkinson a la otra – Con el poco respeto que te mereces, tú no me vas a decir cómo debo hacer mi trabajo… - la rubia estirada la miró mal – Y lárgate de mi vista, antes de que considere poner como título: "Por siempre la _prometida_ , jamás la _esposa_ ".

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – respondió furiosa.

\- ¿Quieres que haga una semblanza de tu historial amoroso? ¿O quizás quieras que ponga cómo fuiste dejada en el altar por nada más y nada menos que, Draco Malfoy, mi mejor amigo?

La rubia echaba chispas y estaba tan roja que parecía un camarón. La pelinegra le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la otra dio la media vuelta y se fue con McLaggen. Pansy trató de alcanzar a la castaña, pero la Red Flu estaba vacía. Ya se había ido.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa, se permitió llorar.

* * *

Los trabajadores de la mansión empezaban a laborar desde temprano. Algunos podaban el césped, unos limpiaban las habitaciones y otros preparaban el desayuno. El sonido de un golpe en la ventana de una de las habitaciones que daba hacia el jardín, lo había despertado. Se levantó de un salto del sofá y fue a ver que había pasado. Vio como el desgnomizador hacía volar a esos pequeños gnomos por los aires. Se rascó la espalda y fue directo a la habitación de arriba.

\- ¡Draco! – llamó a la puerta y abrió. No esperaba ser recibido por un tintero de oro. – Puedo decir que no me acosté con él. – trató de razonar, mientras el rubio seguía dando zancadas y aventando cosas por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Claro! – ironizó – Tu recepcionista se quedó a trabajar hasta las tres de la mañana.

\- Muchos nos quedamos hasta esa hora para trabajar, quiso acompañarnos. – respondió.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de juramento y continuó – Jura por mi vida que no te acostaste con él. - El rubio se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, esperando a que el otro respondiera.

Por supuesto que no estaba siendo irracional al haberlo mandado a dormir al sillón. Necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios que no lo había engañado.

\- ¡Dragón! – fue lo primero que dijo.

\- Vamos, te escucho. – Se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Como lo suponía, no lo negó.

\- No quiero que me acuses de… - contestó el castaño, pero no pudo terminar porque el rubio ya le estaba lanzando todos los objetos que tenía cerca.

\- ¡Tu recepcionista, Anthony! - El rubio abrió el gran armario y comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que no eran suyas. - Sabía que no debíamos casarnos, por eso no dejé que te deshicieras de tu casa. – tomó las camisas y con un pase de varita -que no era suya- empezó a quemarlas. – Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo… - siguió destruyendo sus cosas – sabía que lo ibas a hacer.

\- Te digo que no me acosté con él. – volvió a decir – Además, hemos tenido problemas todo el año. No lo quieres aceptar, pero esa es la verdad.

El más joven dejó de romper las cosas para encararlo. Sabia que habían tenido problemas durante los últimos meses. Ya fuera que Anthony estuviera trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia en Inglaterra o que él estuviera trabajando en la empresa de la familia en Francia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – respondió el rubio – Si yo trabajo demasiado, te quejas todo el tiempo. Pero si tú trabajas mucho, maestro, es por el bien de la comunidad. ¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan.

\- Llevas 34 contratos en lo que va del año, cenas de gala, cierre de tratos con los inversionistas, incluso empezaste a utilizar un celular ¡Tú, con un aparato completamente muggle! – reclamó el más alto – Y ya no hablemos del tema del sexo, porque no recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos.

\- Ya nadie tiene tiempo para el sexo. – respondió tajante.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto. – esta vez recibió un golpe seco en el abdomen, le había aventado el celular.

\- ¡Basta, si te acostaste con él y quiero que te vayas! – gritó el rubio. El castaño se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación con dirección hacia las escaleras. - ¿Sabes qué creo, Anthony? – le siguió de cerca - Creo que nunca me amaste ¿Qué tal eso? Creo que te encantaba más la idea de nosotros, pero no de mí.

Llegaron hasta la planta baja y los trabajadores que estaban ahí salieron rápidamente para evitar la batalla que se avecinaba. Los elfos domésticos se desaparecieron, seguramente hacia las cocinas de la mansión. El rubio se dirigió a la puerta de salida, con la varita de Anthony en las manos.

\- Malfoy, ¿esa es mi varita? – preguntó con desconcierto – ¡Devuélvemela! - gritó alarmado.

\- Eres tan idiota que ni siquiera tuve que desarmarte con magia. – abrió la puerta y la aventó hacia el jardín - ¡Luego envío tus cosas por Red Flu! – la casa lo había arrojado por la puerta e inmediatamente empezó a formarse un halo de color dorado alrededor de ella. Draco le había quitado el permiso para poder entrar.

Los gritos de Goldstein continuaban escuchándose por todo el jardín. La varita de éste seguía perdida en algún lugar, quizás había caído en algún arbusto porque no alcanzaba a verla.

\- Sabes que es tu culpa, ¿verdad? – gritó el castaño con todas sus fuerzas frente a la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación del rubio, con la intención de que este le oyera - Estropeas cada relación que has tenido, así eres tú.

Malfoy subió rápidamente las escaleras con la intención de ya no escucharlo. Necesitaba insonorizar la mansión, pero la varita de Goldstein la había aventado y él no tenía la suya.

\- Nunca quieres una relación, siempre te resistes a ese hecho. – gritó – Y es difícil detectar cómo lo haces… ¡Porque nadie es tan inteligente como tú! – El desgnomizador seguía trabajando, evitando escuchar lo que decían aquellos dos. - ¡Siempre pasa!

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco, había abierto la ventana de su balcón para encararlo.

\- ¡Que todo acaba! – respondió el moreno desde abajo. – Pero tú sabes que te amo, que no hay nadie como que tú. Solo que no quieres ser lo que necesito…

Malfoy lo miró enojado, su cabello largo estaba despeinado por tanto ajetreo, además de, que el viento lo hacía despeinarse más.

\- Bueno, no lo que necesito… - dijo rápidamente – Tú sabes a lo que me refiero….

\- Sabes, Anthony… Yo no te engañaría… – respondió enojado – ¡En ninguna situación!

\- ¡Y yo tampoco! – dijo fuerte - ¡Mírame! Estoy sudando como un puerco y mírate tú. – lo señaló acusadoramente – Eres la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra, que rompe con su novio y ni siquiera llora ¡Eso debe significar algo!

\- ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a que no llore? – cuestionó. - ¡Oh! – se tocó el pecho para calmar el dolor - ¡Espasmo esofágico! – siguió quejándose - Hoy está fuerte, descuida estaré bien. – le dijo al moreno porque se veía preocupado.

\- Lo sé – respondió automáticamente - Estaba pensando en mí y en dónde dejaste mi varita.

\- Anthony, se acabó, pero podemos ser honestos mutuamente. – dijo conciliador – Solo dime… ¿Te acostaste con él? – preguntó. El hombre de los gnomos lo vio desde el otro lado de la acera y le indicó con la mirada que respondiera que no. - Ya que importancia tiene. ¿Por qué torturarme? ¡Quítame ese peso!

Anthony se quedó callado, el trabajador seguía indicándole con señas que diera una negativa, para evitar otra pelea. Vio como Draco lo miraba expectante, y que continuaba con su cara de dolor debido a los espasmos que le daban, siempre que estaba enojado o estresado.

\- Esta bien. – respondió al fin - Si me acosté con él, tenías razón ¿Ya eres feliz? – lo miró expectante - He estado teniendo sexo con él. Es joven y me adora. – Draco lo miraba sin expresión alguna – Mira, no me siento orgulloso de eso, solo quería que los supieras ¡Draco!

El de ojos plata había desaparecido del balcón por unos minutos, quizás ya no iba a salir, y le pidió a alguien que insonorizara su hogar. Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta, cuando el rubio apareció.

\- ¿Dijiste que si me siento feliz? – preguntó retador.

\- No fue mi intención, a veces me haces desvariar y digo cosas sin pensar. - respondió a la defensiva.

\- En el mundo del amor, Anthony, y no es que yo sea un genio en eso… – con cada palabra se acercaba más a él - Pero en el mundo del amor, engañar, simplemente no es aceptable.

\- No importa lo que pienses, sé que tienes una alta opinión de ti mismo, solo que no fue mi culpa…

\- ¡Claro! – el sarcasmo de Draco era palpable solamente en esa palabra.

\- Así que cuando no estés tan furioso… – tomó de los hombros al rubio - Creo que entenderás. - Draco se soltó del agarré y lo empujó lejos.

\- Tal vez cuando deje de imaginármelos juntos, entenderé tu idea.

Su exnovio lo miraba con lástima, y eso sí que no. Le había visto la cara de idiota durante los últimos meses, pero nadie lo miraría con lástima jamás, no desde el final de la guerra. No pudo más, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El castaño se tocó la mejilla con signo de dolor, sin embargo, el rubio sabía que no lo había golpeado tan fuerte, y eso aumentó su enojo. - Debes estar… - comenzó Anthony, pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Draco, con todas sus fuerzas lo volvió a golpear y lo tiró al suelo. Le había roto la nariz.

El rubio entró a su casa, dio un portazo y empezó a despotricar contra todo el mundo. Los elfos, con su magia, impedían que las cosas que Draco aventaba cayeran al suelo o se estrellaran contra la pared. No se había dado cuenta, pero su amigo Blaise se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la sala, y tenía la sonrisa más grande de su vida. Estaba seguro que lo había visto hacer el berrinche descomunal de hace unos instantes.

\- Buen golpe, dragón. – dijo el moreno – Se lo merecía.

Draco se calmó bastante ante el comentario hecho por su amigo de la infancia. Sabía que Goldstein no era de su agrado, por lo que se encontraba feliz al ver semejante rompimiento.

\- Era un estúpido, Blaise. – le respondió Draco, mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo para saludarlo.

\- Cariño… – puso los ojos en blanco – Eso ya lo sabía, pero te empecinaste en andar con él. – le respondió estrechándolo en sus brazos.

El rubio llamó a uno de sus elfos para que les sirvieran el desayuno y se dirigieron al comedor. Blaise y Pansy habían sido los únicos que le siguieron después de la guerra. Una vez terminada y al no tener nada ni nadie por quién quedarse en Inglaterra, pues sus padres habían muerto, decidió irse a vivir a Francia. El Ministerio de Magia le había quitado Malfoy Manor y las cuentas de Gringgots a nombre de su padre, pero no pudieron hacerse con las cuentas que tenía bajo el nombre de los Black.

La mansión en la que vivía actualmente estaba a nombre de su madre, por lo que tampoco había quedado en manos del Ministerio inglés. No era muy grande, de hecho, parecía más una casa de verano. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la más bonita del condado.

\- Draco… - comenzó Blaise con aquel tono que utilizaba para los negocios - Tenemos un problema.

El rubio dejó los cubiertos encima del plato y se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba hablar de negocios cuando comía. Claro que lo hacía todo el tiempo para cerrar tratos, pero no cuando estaba en casa y con sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante para que empecemos hablar sobre el trabajo mientras estoy comiendo? – respondió con el mismo tono que el moreno.

\- Escocia no firmará nuestro acuerdo de exportación de pociones, si Inglaterra no está dentro del trato. – el rubio siguió con su expresión seria, no eran buenas noticias.

\- Supongo que Irlanda del Norte y Gales tienen la misma postura. – afirmó el rubio.

El moreno asintió sin decir ninguna palabra. Draco lo miró fijamente para saber si su amigo y socio le mentía, pero no era así. Parecía que el Reino Unido estaba completamente al tanto de su pasado y que no podría extender su negocio con sus vecinos del norte.

\- Pues tendremos que buscar otros socios. – respondió Draco. Blaise lo miraba cómo si le hubieran salido otras dos cabezas.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? – preguntó el moreno – Perderíamos una gran oportunidad de expansión. – vio como el rubio se mordía los labios para evitar la réplica - Si contamos con el Reino Unido, será más fácil negociar con los americanos.

Lo sabía, el rubio lo tenía muy claro. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de querer negociar con Inglaterra. Toda la comunidad mágica inglesa aún lo consideraba un mortífago en potencia. Draco se recargó completamente en la silla y con su mano derecha empezó a trazar círculos imaginarios sobre el mantel. De repente, un elfo doméstico apareció, anunciando la llegada de alguien por Red Flu.

\- A que no adivinan lo que sucedió el día de ayer… - entró su mejor amiga, Pansy, con una botella de merlot en sus brazos. Los saludo con un beso en la mejilla a ambos y se sentó a la izquierda del rubio. Un elfo hizo aparecer su desayuno y sirvió una copa del vino que llevó, a todos.

\- Nuestro Draco rompió con Goldstein. – interrumpió el moreno.

La morena no dijo absolutamente nada por unos minutos. Fue hasta que Malfoy enarcó una ceja, cuando su parlanchina amiga por fin hizo algo, empezó a reír. El rubio la miró mal, el moreno escondió su sonrisa detrás de su copa de vino y la morena estaba a punto de tirarse al piso para seguir riendo.

\- Zabini, cielo, me debes cien galeones. – dijo, al terminar de reír. Draco la taladraba con la mirada.

\- Toma… - sacó del bolso de su saco, una bolsita de terciopelo y se la aventó sobre la mesa. La morena la cachó en el aire y la aguardó en su bolso de color rojo.

Después de aquella escena, se dispusieron terminar de comer. Una vez que terminaron, pasaron a la sala, dónde la morena les contó lo que había pasado en la fiesta de fin de año en "El Profeta".

\- Siempre odié a McLaggen, nunca supe por qué Slughorn lo invitaba a las reuniones en sexto año. - comentó Blaise.

\- Si hay algo peor que Goldstein, ese es McLaggen. – secundó Draco.

\- Independientemente de que Granger y yo no seamos las mejores amigas del mundo, creo que lo que McLaggen le hizo, fue una verdadera guarrada. – sentenció la morena. - ¿Saben qué es lo peor? – los otros la miraron interrogantes – Que soy yo la que tiene que hacer la exclusiva. - Sus amigos la miraron, la morena se veía decaída. Blaise se acercó a ella y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la chica. Draco también se acercó y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

\- Pansy, nena… ¿Le has agarrado cariño a la Gryffindor sabelotodo? – preguntó Blaise juguetón. La chica lo miró mal, pero no lo negó.

\- No es eso. Es que siendo sincera, gracias a ella pude entrar a "El Profeta" y fue la única que no me trató como la peste. – respondió ella bajito, mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de Draco.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y empezó a reír fuertemente. Se acercó a Blaise y estiró la mano. El moreno lo miró con enojo y le aventó una bolsita con galeones, similar a la que le había dado a Pansy hace un rato.

\- ¡No volveré a apostar con ustedes! – dijo enojado.

\- Te dije que nuestra Pansy por fin había hecho una amiga, y que iba a caer bajo los encantos de Gryffindor. – respondió el rubio alegre.

\- No he caído bajo sus encantos. – dijo Pansy a la defensiva. – Solamente que ella es la única decente en el periódico. Bueno, y el guapo editor de Economía…

\- ¿A qué casa perteneció? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero la pelinegra bajó la mirada avergonzada pues no estaba segura de responder.

\- Gryffindor. – dijo bajito, mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas

\- Los detesto. - sentenció la morena.

\- Pasaron todo el día actualizándose sobre los chismes de la comunidad inglesa, también hablaron del problema que tenían sobre el comercio de sus pociones en Reino Unido. Incluso vieron películas en el aparato muggle que compró Draco llamado _televisor,_ mientras comían _palomitas_ y pastel de calabaza. Cuando dieron las diez de la noche, la castaña les avisó que su traslador saldría en cualquier momento.

\- Chicos, los extrañé mucho. – los abrazó a ambos – Por cierto… ¿Qué haremos para esta Navidad?

\- Debimos hablar sobre ello hoy, para ponernos de acuerdo. – respondió el rubio.

\- Pongámonos de acuerdo durante la semana, entonces. - respondió el moreno.

La chica asintió, los abrazó a ambos nuevamente y se fue por Red Flu a la terminal de Trasladores Internacionales. Inglaterra la esperaba, además de una Gryffindor en depresión y una exclusiva que definitivamente no quería hacer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Era lunes por la mañana cuando recibió una llamada de San Mungo. Al llegar, preguntó a una de las recepcionistas por su compañera de trabajo, ahí le dijeron que se encontraba en la planta baja. Antes de dirigirse al área de "Accidentes provocados por artefactos", pasó a la Tienda de Regalos. Llegó a la habitación 123, tocó y giró la perilla. Ahí la vio, sentada sobre la cama mirando la ventana.

Nunca creí que recibiría una llamada tuya desde San Mungo. – dijo la morena mientras colocaba su bolso sobre la silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama de la castaña.

\- Hola, Pansy. – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó - ¿Acaso intentabas suicidarte? – la miró fijamente, aún con las flores en sus brazos.

\- ¿Esas flores son para mí? – respondió con una sonrisa.

Parkinson la miró con enojo, por haber sido ignorada. Se dio la media vuelta y colocó las flores en el florero que había del otro lado de la cama. Hermione la siguió con la mirada.

\- No, claro que no. – respondió la castaña – Me enfermé el fin de semana. Aunque siendo sincera, estaba tan drogada de poción pimentónica que, al intentar hacer otra poción, tuve un accidente con el caldero. – Pansy la miró fijamente, tratando de averiguar si Granger mentía, hasta que decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Como sea… - levantó los hombros – Hoy no irás a trabajar. Le diré a O´Higgins que te has enfermado, para que puedas tomarte el día. - Hermione no estaba segura de querer faltar, no le gustaba dejar su sección a alguien más. – Vístete Granger, te acompañaré a tu departamento.

La castaña le hizo caso y se metió al baño para ponerse su ropa. Una vez que terminaron con los papeles del alta, se dirigieron al área de Red Flu. Cuando Granger dio la dirección de su hogar, supo que no irían a su departamento, si no al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

\- Granger, ¿por qué estás viviendo aquí? – preguntó la morena con curiosidad. – Se ve igual de deprimente, tal y como la recodaba. – dijo mientras inspeccionaba la casa que solo una vez llegó a pisar en su infancia.

\- Esta casa pertenece a Harry ahora. – contestó ella mientras prendía las luces e iba a la cocina para traer algo de tomar. - ¿Quieres café o té? – gritó desde la cocina.

\- Déjalo mujer, aún estás enferma. – respondió Pansy, alcanzándola.

Vio como la castaña empezó a calentar agua, sacaba unos pastelillos del refrigerador y los colocaba sobre la mesa. La morena decidió sentarse, aún dudosa de comer aquel postre.

\- Mira "sangre pura" … – dijo Hermione a Pansy – No te voy a envenenar, cómetelos. Son caseros. – la morena los miró con más incertidumbre que antes, pues no comía otra cosa que no fueran las delicias que preparaban los elfos de Draco o en algún restaurante.

\- No se ven tan bonitos. – respondió Parkinson.

La castaña vio su duda y no le insistió más. Colocó una taza frente a ella con el agua ya caliente, además del café y las bolsitas de té, junto con el azúcar para que se lo preparara a su antojo. Ella tomó un pastelillo y se lo comió con entusiasmo. Pansy, al ver la expresión de la chica, se animó a tomar uno. Granger sonrió ante el gesto.

La mirada de Pansy cambio completamente. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó más de lo usual. Siempre producían ese efecto en las personas. La morena tomó dos más, y se los comía con bastante emoción.

\- Se nota que te han gustado. – bromeó la castaña. La pelinegra la miró mal y siguió comiendo. – Si te dijera quién los hizo, apuesto que no me creerías.

\- ¿Quién los hizo? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Harry. – dijo calmada.

\- ¿Potter? – preguntó asombrada – ¿El cara-rajada de tu mejor amigo?

\- No le digas así. – regañó la otra y Pansy hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia – Él los hizo. – confirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Pero ¿por qué tienen esa pinta tan horrible? – preguntó la morena al examinar su pastelillo de cerca.

\- Porque así nadie tiene ganas de comerlos, por lo tanto, nos tocan más. – rió con ganas al contarle su secreto. – Una vez, Harry hizo varios y llevó una caja llena de pastelillos a su trabajo. Se los iba a regalar a alguien, pero no pudo hacerlo porque se los comieron todos.

Después del trabajo, su mejor amigo pasaría a ver a alguien y le llevaría los nuevos pastelillos de calabaza que había aprendido a hacer. El muy tonto los dejó en su escritorio. Algunos compañeros se hicieron los graciosos y se los comieron todos. A partir de ahí, no había día que no le preguntaran a Harry dónde los había comprado. Él nunca respondió y empezó a hacerlos con esa pinta tan horrible. Desde ese día, nadie tenía la intención de comérselos, y solo los que sabían el secreto, podían disfrutarlos.

\- Entonces fue por eso que empezó a hacerlos así. No se ven muy comestibles, pero esa es la idea. La envoltura es fea, pero lo que guarda, es delicioso. – remarcó la castaña al ver que Pansy tomaba otro y se lo metía todo a la boca.

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que "nuestro héroe" cocinaba tan bien? – preguntó la morena con ironía.

\- Y no solo eso… - respondió Hermione inmediatamente – Las pastas le quedan de muerte.

\- Hasta no probarlas. – dijo Pansy – No me has respondido, ¿qué haces viviendo aquí?

Hermione se levantó, le ofreció más café a Parkinson, pero ella se negó. Por lo que decidió tomar ambas tazas y empezar a lavarlas al estilo muggle.

\- Aunque ésta es la casa principal de Harry, casi no se queda porque las misiones como auror no lo dejan establecerse en un lugar por mucho tiempo. – dijo mientras enjuagaba las tazas y las secaba – Prácticamente los fines de semana es cuando está aquí, aunque puede pasar una temporada sin que él pise este lugar.

\- ¿Entonces eres su casera? – preguntó la morena.

\- Algo así. – respondió – Reviso que la casa esté en buenas condiciones y le doy mantenimiento. He querido remodelarla, pero no he podido comentárselo a Harry, además de que no creo poder hacerlo, porque "El Profeta" me quita bastante tiempo.

La morena miró a su alrededor para ver el lugar detenidamente. En efecto, le faltaba remodelación y una muy urgente. No estaba en ruinas, pero si muy anticuada y lúgubre.

\- Pues si nadie la ocupa, deberían ponerla en renta, para que le saquen provecho. – sugirió.

\- No lo había pensado. – respondió sincera – Tendré que preguntárselo cuando llegue.

\- No, Granger. – negó - Tú sabes bien que nunca se lo preguntarás porque se te olvidará. Y cuando lo veas, hablarán de muchas cosas, menos de las cosas que si son importantes. ¡Mándale una lechuza!

\- No creo que mandarle una lechuza sea sensato. – negó la castaña – Está en una misión ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pues sí, pero no es que esté en otro planeta como para que no le lleguen las lechuzas. – la castaña coincidió, pero se veía indecisa.

\- Bueno, lo haré. – se dirigió a la sala y tomó un pergamino y una pluma para empezar a escribir.

Pansy la siguió y vio como abría la ventana para llamar a la lechuza de Potter, una muy parecida a la que tenía cuando iba a Hogwarts. Ató el pergamino a su pata y vio como salió volando, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Aunque debería ponerla en renta hasta después de Año Nuevo. No deseo regresar a mi departamento. – dijo Hermione – No quiero que Cormac se aparezca frente a mi puerta en estos días. De hecho, quería irme de vacaciones, pues Harry no estará hasta quién sabe cuándo y mis padres estarán con unos amigos en México. – se sinceró la castaña – Quiero irme de aquí en esta Navidad.

La morena la miró, Granger parecía a punto del colapso. Enferma y recordando el compromiso del estúpido de McLaggen.

\- Oye… - dijo Pansy de repente - ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no haces un intercambio de casas? Los muggles hacen ese tipo de cosas.

Hermione se le quedó viendo. Que Pansy sugiriera un intercambio de casas y que lo hubiera sacado del mundo muggle, era muy pero muy extraño. Aunque no era mala idea.

\- ¡Sería grandioso! – la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció tan pronto recordó cómo era su hogar - Pero, aunque mi apartamento es bonito, es muy pequeño. No podría ponerlo para un intercambio.

\- ¡No, tonta! – dijo Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad era la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos? – Me refiero a ESTA casa.

\- ¿Esta? – repitió incrédula – Pero si no es mía.

\- Pero ¿Quién la cuida y quién le da mantenimiento cuando el dueño no está? – respondió con exasperación – Potter te lo debe, por cuidarle la casa. Además, solo serán dos semanas. De aquí hasta Año Nuevo.

Granger tomó asiento frente a la chimenea. Estaba considerando la propuesta de Pansy, pues en realidad era una idea fenomenal. Harry no estaría en casa esos días, ella quería escapar de Cormac, y sinceramente no quería pasar la Navidad en un lugar tan lúgubre y solitario. No pasaría nada malo, ¿verdad?

\- Lo haré. – dijo Hermione decidida. La morena sonrió triunfante y decidió que era hora de irse a trabajar. Por lo menos, ya no quedaría en su consciencia un posible suicidio por parte de la castaña.

\- ¡Perfecto! – respondió Pansy – Le pediré a Tom que ponga la casa para intercambio en la sección de anuncios. Te aseguro que para el día de mañana estarás en otro lugar pasándola bien.

Pansy recogió su bolso e hizo que Hermione le diera una caja de pastelillos de calabaza para llevar. Antes de irse, le hizo prometer a la castaña, que le mandaría una lechuza para saber a qué parte del mundo se iría después del intercambio de casas. Hermione le aseguró que lo haría y la abrazó.

\- ¡ Que pases una feliz Navidad, Pansy! – dijo la castaña.

\- Igual, Granger. – la morena no supo qué hacer e hizo un intento de corresponder el abrazo. – Por cierto, me gustan los diamantes, en especial los que salen en aquella película muggle: "Desayuno con Diamantes". – guiñó y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

* * *

Los inversionistas no habían cambiado de parecer, a pesar de que Draco les había asegurado el doble de ganancias. Era un hecho que tendrían que ir a Inglaterra para negociar directamente con el jefe del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico. Aunque no estaban vetados en el mercado, la marca sobre su brazo era un pequeño impedimento, por no decir que era el único para que le negaran el acuerdo de exportación.

Después del juicio final, donde el Salvador del Mundo Mágico testificó a su favor, decidió tratar de limpiar el apellido de la familia. Su padre había sido condenado a cadena perpetua y su madre había sido liberada, al igual que él. Un año después, sus padres murieron, así que decidió irse del país. Nadie lo esperaba, por lo que regresar a Inglaterra no era una opción y nunca lo había sido, hasta ahora.

Sabía que era bueno en pociones, no por nada era uno de los mejores pocionistas de Europa. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor haciendo negocios. Por lo tanto, estaba consciente de que tendría que regresar a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

\- ¿Aún estás pensando que deberíamos pasar del Reino Unido e intentar exportar al continente asiático? – comentó Blaise, que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

\- No, ya no. China es líder comercial, jamás podríamos entrar al mercado asiático en estas condiciones. – dijo resignado – Sé que debemos negociar con Inglaterra, pero no quiero hacerlo en realidad.

\- Míralo por el lado positivo. – comentó el moreno – Podremos pasar la Navidad en donde Pansy. – el rubio sonrió ante el comentario. Blaise avanzó hasta llegar frente a él y le tendió un periódico mágico.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Draco curioso, mientras tomaba el ejemplar de "El Profeta".

\- Pues busqué opciones para cuando vayamos a Londres. – respondió – Pero no puedo ayudarte a elegir porque tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en casa.

\- Sigo sin entender para qué quiero este periódico de quinta. – dijo enojado. – No necesito leer los chismes, para eso tengo a Pansy, que me los cuenta de primera mano.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y obligó a Draco a que abriera el diario en las últimas páginas. Los anuncios en movimiento eran bastante creativos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era un anuncio de "Intercambio de casas".

\- ¡Blaise! – respondió Draco con un grito emocionado – ¿Has visto esto? ¡Es como en esa película muggle que vimos!

\- Si, por eso lo traje. – confirmó el moreno.

" _Una casa magnifica de estilo victoriano. Déjese consentir frente a una chimenea de piedra y disfrute de una taza de chocolate. Un encantador oasis de quietud en un tranquilo suburbio a 20 minutos del excitante centro de Londres."_

\- No se ve mal. – dijo el rubio mirando el edificio – Aunque siento que ya la he visto antes.

\- Yo también lo creo. – respondió Blaise, mientras veía la foto detenidamente. – Como sea, si te animas, ponte en contacto rápidamente. Que es una fortuna que vayamos a tener hospedaje para esta Navidad. – se dirigió hasta la puerta y se despidió con un beso en el aire.

Draco ya había pensado en ello. Para esas alturas no habría lugares disponibles para hospedarse. No es que haya muchos hoteles en el mundo mágico, y aunque los hubiera, quería pasar desapercibido. Así que la idea del intercambio de casas era una buena opción. No sabía que se hicieran ese tipo de cosas en el mundo mágico.

Investigó los números de contacto y encontró que la persona contaba con un número de celular. Sería muchísimo más rápido que utilizar una lechuza. Tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje.

\- ¡Hola! Me interesa rentar su casa. ¿Me pregunto si estará disponible esta Navidad? Podrías ser un auténtico salvavidas. Sé que es demasiado tarde para preguntar, pero si le interesa, contácteme.

 **\- Estoy muy interesada, pero la casa solo está disponible para intercambio. Intercambiamos casa, autos, todo. Nunca lo he hecho, pero al parecer una amiga sí. ¿Dónde estás?**

\- Neuilly-sur-Seine, Francia.

 **\- Nunca he ido a Francia, pero siempre he querido ir. Por cierto, soy Granger. Soy muy normal. Limpio todo, sana, no fumo, soltera…**

\- Soy Malfoy. Solo, tonto y desecho.

 **\- Hola.**

\- Hola. Debo decir que tu casa se ve ideal. Justo lo que necesito.

 **\- ¿En serio? Gracias. ¿Cómo es tu casa?**

\- Mi casa es hermosa, aunque es un poco más grande que la tuya. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 **\- Por supuesto.**

\- ¿Hay hombres dónde vives?

 **\- Cero**

\- ¿Cuándo puedo llegar?

 **\- ¿Mañana es muy pronto?**

\- Mañana es perfecto.

Habían decidido que viajarían al día siguiente por la mañana, así que le avisó a Blaise que ya había hecho la reservación. Se dispuso a hacer sus maletas y conseguir un traslador que los llevaría a Londres. Esa misma noche, antes de dormir, recibió una lechuza de su amigo.

" _Dragón:_

 _Tendrás que ir tú solo a Londres, pues mi madre ha llegado de improviso. Parece ser que su último esposo está de gira por América, y según ella, no quería pasar las fiestas decembrinas en cenas de negocios. Ambos sabemos, que solamente quiere una coartada. Independientemente de los maquiavélicos planes de mi madre, estaré al tanto del negocio. Me pasaré por la tienda y si necesitas algo, no dudes en mandarme una lechuza. No me mandes mensajes al teléfono, porque sabes que ella odia las cosas muggles._

 _Te quiere, Blaise."_

Maldito Blaise, siempre cancelándole al último momento. Por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le escribió la otra persona. ¿Dijo que se llamaba Granger? Se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de dormir, ya pensaría mañana qué hacer al respecto.

* * *

No creía que hubiera muchos Malfoys en el mundo, más bien, estaba segura que solo había uno en el planeta. Por otra parte, era cierto que Sirius le había "heredado" la casa de los Black a Harry. Pero, también era cierto, que parte de ese lugar le pertenecía a Draco. Ya no estaba tan convencida de querer realizar el intercambio.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿No decirle a ninguno de los dos lo que respectivamente deberían saber? o ¿decirles lo que realmente estaba pasando y perder la oportunidad de pasar unas buenas vacaciones en Francia? ¡Ay, Merlín! ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Dejó el celular en la mesa de centro y se levantó para pensar lo que haría mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala. Draco no tendría por qué enterarse que Harry vivía ahí, ya que su mejor amigo ni siquiera estaría esas dos semanas. En el caso de que sucediera algo malo, ya se echaría la culpa.

Tomó nuevamente el teléfono y le mandó la dirección exacta de la casa. Esperó a que le contestara de vuelta y se dispuso a hacer las maletas. Si iba a exigir las vacaciones que le debían, debía aprovechar para pasarla en grande y ¿Qué mejor que en la Ciudad del Amor?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Merlín! Lamento subir el capítulo hasta muy tarde, y también lamento que sea demasiado corto. Este capítulo en específico está dedicado para mi personaje favorito de toda la saga... Draco Malfoy, que ayer fue su cumpleaños. Sin más, los dejo. Espero les guste._


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día pasaría las fiestas decembrinas en París. No porque no pudiera costearse el viaje, pues ganaba muy bien en "El Profeta", si no porque nunca imaginó que estaría fuera de casa en una fecha tan importante sin su familia, deprimida y soltera. Completamente sola.

Llegó a la terminal de trasladores internacionales de Londres al medio día. Buscó entre los letreros la sección de París y se dirigió hasta ahí. La encargada de los trasladores los repartió, el suyo era una revista muggle de modas llamada _Vogue_. El traslador se activaría en 5 minutos, por lo que las demás personas se acercaron para tomarlo. Un mago bastante apuesto, se colocó a lado de ella. Él le sonrió ampliamente, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó ante la cercanía del joven. Estaba tan ensimismada con la sonrisa del chico, que no notó que alguien se había puesto a un lado y habló al oído del muchacho.

\- ¡Cariño! – colocó su mano, con la intención de que la castaña viera el anillo de compromiso en su mano – Este no es nuestro traslador. – la chica lo dirigió hacia otro circulo, y volteó a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Hermione los vio irse a otro punto de desaparición. Al mismo tiempo, dos señoras mayores y obesas se acercaban a ella.

\- ¡Este es nuestro traslador, Imelda! – gritó a la que parecía ser su hermana, pues el parecido era evidente. La otra se acercó y en vez de estar una a lado de la otra, se colocaron a la derecha e izquierda de la castaña, apretándola entre ellas.

\- ¡Ayúdame con las maletas, Leonor! – respondió la otra con molestia. – Te dije, que debíamos reducir el equipaje. ¡Pero no quisiste!

\- ¡Pues redúcelas tú! – respondió, señalándola con el dedo.

\- Pero tú eres la mayor y la mayoría son tus cosas. – una de las maletas se cayó sobre los pies de la castaña.

\- ¡Yo no tengo varita, genio, tú eres la _bruja_ aquí! – volteó su cara, con intención de ignorarla.1

La castaña intentó quitarse de en medio para no interponerse entre la pelea, pero ambas se lo impedían. Su celular sonó, le había llegado un mensaje. Sacó el móvil lo más rápido que pudo para ver quién trataba de comunicarse con ella. El remitente de "Cormac McLaggen" se mostraba en la pantalla. No quería abrir el mensaje, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella.

" _Escuché que te irías a la Ciudad del Amor. Tus primeras vacaciones en cuatro años. Mis respetos. ¿Cómo puedo localizarte?_

 _Cormac."_

Suspiró profundamente y trató de responder el mensaje. ¿Debería empezar con un "Querido Cormac" o solamente con su nombre? Al final escribió:

" _Cormac, ambos sabemos que necesito desenamorarme de ti. Sería estupendo que me dejaras intentarlo."_

Segundos después, el traslador se había activado, y lo último que escuchó fue un: "¿Y te crees mejor que yo porque tienes magia? ¡Sigues siendo una solterona amargada!"

Después de lo que parecieron horas, había llegado a París. Nunca se acostumbraría a viajar en traslador, pues el mareo le duraba por horas. Las dos señoras habían caído al suelo con todo y maletas. Se apartó enseguida y una voz masculina le dio la bienvenida al nuevo país. Tomó el papel donde tenía escrito la dirección de la casa de Malfoy, y aunque podía viajar por red flu, decidió hacer un último sacrificio y realizar la aparición.

Debió haber pensado en que quizás la calle en donde vivía Malfoy era muggle, pero estaba tan ensimismada en su terrible traslado, que no lo pensó hasta que ya se encontraba frente a la gran "Casa de Verano". Eso no era una casa ¡Era una mansión! Corroboró que estuviera en el lugar indicado, leyendo la dirección en el letrero que había en el portón frente a ella.

Se acercó al portón y tecleó los números que le pedía como contraseña para poder entrar. Recorrió el jardín de la entrada y llegó hasta la puerta. Sacó las llaves, abrió e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una alarma. Ubicó el aparato para poner una segunda contraseña y ésta dejó de sonar. No estaba segura del por qué Malfoy tenía tantas medidas de seguridad muggle. Podía sentir una especie de _Fidelio-modificado_ ya estando dentro, pero no podía sentir protecciones mágicas de otro tipo.

Dio la media vuelta y lo que vio la dejó más que sorprendida. La casa por fuera era maravillosa, pero por dentro, era perfecta. Inmediatamnete, a su derecha había unas escaleras de mármol que la llevarían al primer piso. Avanzó unos pasos más y divisó la sala; ésta era inmensa y se veía aún más grande con sus paredes blancas, enormes ventanales y piso de loseta gris brillante. La combinación de muebles grises, blancos y terracotas no parecían una buena idea, pero por alguna razón se veía precioso. Al fondo y al centro había una chimenea inmensa de tabique blanco y encima de ella, un enorme cuadro con un paisaje otoñal.

Siguió con su recorrido por la casa y encontró una habitación que parecía ser la oficina de Malfoy. Ésta era preciosa, con un escritorio de caoba y grandes ventanales al fondo, además de un mueble lleno de libros, tanto muggles como mágicos. Un gimnasio en casa, una cocina maravillosa, un comedor bonito y un baño para invitados.

Salió por la puerta trasera y encontró el jardín más bonito que hubiera visto. Lleno de flores de todos los colores: hortensias, rosas, tulipanes, y enormes robles rodeando el terreno; además de un área de estilo lounge para una parrillada. Una gran piscina adornaba la mitad del jardín y a lado de estas, camastros con sombrillas blancas.

Entró nuevamente a la casa, para revisar la habitación que le faltaba. Hasta el momento, estaba segura que esa sería su habitación favorita durante sus dos semanas de vacaciones. Una sala de teatro con una pared llena de películas y un enorme televisor. ¡Era maravillosa! ¿Quién iba a pensar que Malfoy tendría un lugar de ese tipo, que seguramente era su santuario?

Subió las escaleras para llegar al primer piso. Encontró tres puertas de madera: dos a la izquierda, que resultaron ser dos habitaciones espaciosas y bonitas para invitados, cada una con su baño; y una a la derecha, que seguramente sería la habitación de Draco.

\- ¡Merlín! – gritó emocionada la castaña, al ver semejante habitación.

Se dirigió a la primera puerta. Era un baño enorme, con una tina blanca y elegante en medio de la habitación. Piso de mármol, paredes blancas, muebles con llaves de oro. ¡Era un lugar digno de un palacio! Era tan parecido a los baños de prefectos en Hogwarts.

Salió y se dirigió a la otra puerta. Era igual de grande que el baño, aunque ésta albergaba el guardarropa del rubio. Recorrió los estantes llenos de trajes, ropa deportiva, abrigos y zapatos. Examinó con cuidado las vitrinas que contenían joyas y relojes. Sabía que Malfoy era vanidoso, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo fuera tanto. Pero lo mejor de esa habitación, era la enorme cama con dosel que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

\- ¡Gracias, Malfoy! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, saltó sobre la cama y comenzó a girar sobre ella mientras reía.

* * *

Draco Malfoy es un chico sangre pura, sexy y extremadamente inteligente. Desde pequeño lo tuvo todo: padres, dinero, seguidores y amigos. Pero la lucha contra _"los buenos"_ y las malas decisiones lo dejó sin nada de eso. Nimiedades. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que recuperaría todo lo que perdió en la guerra con solamente esas tres cualidades? Actualmente vivía en Francia. Ahí no se interesaban por sus antecedentes de mortífago, sino porque era el mejor pocionista de Europa, aunque el Reino Unido dijera lo contrario. Tenía su propia compañía, seguía viendo a sus amigos y hasta hace poco tenía una _relación_ con un hombre que se supone no le importaba su pasado.

En ese mismo instante, en la mañana de nochebuena se encontraba a punto de tomar el traslador que lo llevaría de vuelta al país donde no estaba exiliado, pero tampoco era bien recibido. La terminal de trasladores de París se encontraba más llena que de costumbre. Muchas familias se encontraban esperando la hora de su viaje, él estaba a segundos de partir.

Tuvo la conocida sensación del viaje en traslador. El mareo no se hizo esperar, casi inmediatamente sintió las ganas de vomitar, por lo que tomó una poción para las náuseas. Ya más tranquilo, caminó al área de red flu, para poder llegar a la casa de intercambio. No pudo usar ninguna chimenea, pues al parecer había surgido un problema con el servicio.

Al no tener varita y no poder realizar la aparición, tuvo que utilizar su última opción: usar transporte muggle. Tomó sus maletas y un taxi que lo llevaría hasta la dirección exacta del lugar, la calle de Grimmauld Place. La dueña de la casa le dijo que la casa estaba bajo fidelio, por lo que al llegar ahí necesitaría tener cuidado con los muggles curiosos.

\- ¡Señor! – el taxista miraba por el espejo retrovisor al pasajero que se encontraba en la parte de atrás - ¡Señor! – gritó nuevamente.

\- ¡Sí, sí, aquí estoy! ¿Qué pasó? – el rubio que había estado durmiendo hasta el momento, despertó sobresaltado con el segundo llamado.

\- Hemos llegado a su destino, señor. – confirmó. – Pero la calle se encuentra al fondo del camino, y por la nieve no hay retorno. ¿Cree que pueda continuar desde aquí?

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda hacer eso? – contestó incrédulo.

No supo cómo pasó, pero terminó caminando hacia su destino con dos maletas enormes, el taxista se había salido con la suya. Una vez que llegó al lugar exacto, entre el número 11 y el número 13 de Grimmauld Place, leyó el pergamino con la dirección, retuvo la información en su mente y la casa apareció frente a él.

Era enorme, con su fachada de tabique color verde olivo y grandes ventanas. La puerta tenía detalles de madera con forma de serpientes. Tomó las llaves que estaban debajo del tapete, tal y como le habían indicado que estarían y se dispuso a abrir. El pasillo de la entrada era bastante largo, además de que había un sinfín de puertas. Al fondo había unas escaleras que seguramente lo llevaría a los demás pisos de la casa, después averiguaría cuantos había.

Al revisar las puertas, encontró la cocina, el comedor, un baño para invitados, la sala y una biblioteca. En el piso de arriba había tres habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, quizá la dueña de la casa era una Slytherin, porque la referencia hacia las serpientes se encontraba en cada rincón. Abrió una de las habitaciones, ésta tenía en la puerta las iniciales "S. B." grabadas. La cerró rápidamente en cuanto la vio, pues la decoración era horriblemente Gryffindor. Se dirigió a la habitación de en frente, ésta tenía grabadas las iniciales "R.B.", y la calidez que sintió fue inmediata. Había una cama matrimonial con dosel al centro, muebles de caoba con figuras de serpientes talladas e incrustaciones de oro en cada manija. El ropero era gigante y era lo más hermoso de ese cuarto, pues aquella habitación se parecía mucho a la que tenía en Malfoy Manor.

Subió las maleteas que había dejado en el recibidor, acomodó toda su ropa dentro del armario y se dispuso a ir de compras para la cena de y la de Nochebuena. Al no poder realizar la desaparición y no querer usar la Red Flu para ir al Mundo Mágico, pidió un taxi para que lo llevara al centro de Londres muggle. Era una maravilla que el celular también funcionara ahí, seguramente la dueña de la casa también había colocado hechizos aisladores de magia en los aparatos eléctricos, así como él lo había hecho en su hogar.

Tomó su abrigo negro, bufanda verde, guantes de piel y salió de la casa. Caminó hacia el inicio de la calle para esperar el trasporte que pidió y en cuanto llegó le indicó a dónde deseaba ir. En el pasado nunca hubiera aceptado que los lugares muggles eran interesantes, ahora tenía que sincerarse sobre ello, pues en París muggle era donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Señor Malfoy, hemos llegado. – anunció el conductor.

El rubio bajó y pagó al taxista. Caminó hacia el supermercado y recordó lo que tenía que hacer en esos lugares. Entrar, tomar el carrito, escoger la comida, formarse en la fila del cajero, entregar el dinero y recoger sus cosas embolsadas.

Muy fácil.

Al final, terminó por escoger un montón de cosas nada saludables. Ya llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos en la fila cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Maldición! - exclamó enojado – Me falta el alcohol. – Tomó su carrito, el cual rebosaba de comida y regresó por segunda ocasión Al pasillo de bebidas para llevarse lo que buscaba.

Tomó dos cajas de cerveza, cuatro botellas de licor de café, tres botellas de vino y una botella de Whiskey. Volvió a formarse y al llegar su turno, la cajera se sorprendió de que el rubio estuviera tomándose el vino directamente de la botella.

\- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó la señora que le iba a cobrar – ¡Va a tener una enorme fiesta el día de hoy!

\- ¡Sí! E.N.O.R.M.E… - _"Si supiera la pobre ingenua.",_ pensó.

Tuvo que llevarse el carrito para poder cargar con todo lo que compró. Pidió nuevamente un taxi para volver a casa.

Necesito comprar un auto. – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, pues el viento estaba cada vez más helado. - Lástima que no pude traer el mío desde Francia.

Vio como el taxi se estacionaba frente a él, éste tardó más de quince minutos en llegar. El conductor pidió disculpas y le ayudó a guardar sus compras en la cajuela. Media hora después, ya se encontraba en casa. Dejó las compras en la alacena, sacó lo necesario para cocinar lo de esa noche.

* * *

Hermione estuvo en la alberca durante toda la mañana y aunque no le gustara la idea de que los elfos domésticos trabajasen para ella, tuvo que aceptarlo. Al parecer Malfoy les había dejado indicaciones específicas para que la atendieran en todo lo que necesitara, y el desayuno de ese día estaba exquisito.

Decidió tomar un baño en aquella fantástica tina, pero se relajó tanto, que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Tuvo que despertar, puesto que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño. Se enrolló una toalla en la cabeza y se colocó una bata de baño blanca. Giró la perilla y frente a ella se encontró con una elfina.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó extrañada la castaña.

\- Miss Granger – saludó la elfina con una reverencia – Un hombre vino a buscar al joven Goldstein.

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó a su vez medio confundida - ¡Oh! Hazlo pasar… Uhm…

\- Me llamo Lou, miss Granger. – completó la elfina con otra reverencia.

\- Gracias, Lou. – sonrió la castaña – Entonces que espere en la sala.

\- No puedo señorita Granger. – se disculpó – Yo no conozco al joven que viene a buscar al joven Goldstein, aunque las protecciones no lo han considerado como una amenaza. Creo que pudo encontrar la casa gracias al joven Anthony. – respondió la elfina.

\- ¿Entonces qué debería hacer? – pensó cuidadosamente – Bueno, lo recibiré y le diré que no está la persona que busca, que tendrá que venir en otra ocasión.

\- Puede abrir desde aquí. – Lou señaló un aparato que se encontraba a lado de la cama. – Con eso, el amo Malfoy controla las puertas de la casa.

\- La castaña trató de entender cómo funcionaba aquel aparato.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó Hermione - ¿Me oye?

\- ¿Si? ¿Hola? – saludó expectante – ¡Soy Weasley! ¿Goldstein?

\- No, lo siento. Me temo que Goldstein no está. ¡Estoy tratando de ver cómo abrir la reja! –gritaba desde el interlocutor - ¡Ay, mierda!

\- ¡Qué lindo! – respondió la voz del otro lado.

\- Si oyó eso, discúlpeme. – dijo apenada.

El portón de la casa principal se abrió, y entraron dos personas. Uno era pelirrojo, muy alto y con unos ojos azules muy hermosos. La otra, era una mujer bajita, blanca, con ojos verdes y el cabello rubio rizado; ésta se quedó atrás hablando por teléfono. Hermione salió a recibirlos.

\- ¡Hey! – saludó el hombre que recién entró.

\- ¡Hola! Soy nueva en las… – respondió la castaña, sin poder terminar la frase.

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo con incredulidad. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te vas a resfriar!

La chica no entendió por qué le dijo eso último, hasta que un viento helado se coló entre sus piernas. Terminó gritando, porque estaba segura que la bata de baño se le había alzado.

\- ¡Merlín! – gritó avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes, fue divertido. – se rió el pelirrojo, mientras que la castaña estaba roja como un tomate. - ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Ron Weasley, Hogwarts. Ahora trabajo con Goldstein.

\- ¿Goldstein? – ¿Acaso tenía que repetir todo lo que el pelirrojo decía? Seguramente se veía como una tonta.

\- Sí, el exnovio de Malfoy. – sonrió como respuesta.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! – respondió, aunque en realidad no sabía que había sido la pareja del rubio.

\- Tengo que recoger algunas cosas que dejó Anthony aquí. – dijo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

\- Malfoy está en Inglaterra y no me comentó que un tal Goldstein estuviera viviendo aquí. Vine mientras él está allá. – respondió ella, pero el pelirrojo parecía contrariado y un poco desilusionado.

El viento volvió a hacer de las suyas, ya que en esta ocasión, algo cayó en el ojo de la castaña. Ron se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó la castaña en voz baja. – Se me metió algo en el ojo.

\- Qué molesto, déjame ver. – se acercó a ella – Está en tus pestañas. ¿Te lo quito?

\- Está bien. – aceptó ella y cerró los ojos. Ron se acercó un poco más y con la mano izquierda tocó suavemente la cara de la castaña para sostenerla, y con la mano derecha retiró el _cuerpo extraño._

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho mejor, gracias. – sonrió sinceramente, apartándose de él – Entonces, ¿qué necesitabas?

\- Unos documentos que tienen que ver con mi compañía. – sonrió apenado.

\- ¿Crees que puedas venir mañana? Necesito localizar a Malfoy para saber dónde están.

\- Seguro, no hay problema. – respondió el pelirrojo alegre.

En ese momento, la chica de cabello rizado que acompañaba al pelirrojo se acercó para saludar. De lejos no la había reconocido, pero de cerca, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Lavander Brown, la eterna novia de Ronald Weasley. Aunque la recordaba más delgada.

\- Hola, Granger. – saludó la chica – No has cambiado nada.

\- Hola Brown. – respondió seria – Sinceramente yo no te reconocí. – la rubia sonrió por compromiso y jaló al pelirrojo para decirle algo al oído. El de ojos azules asintió y miró apenado a la castaña.

\- ¡Adiós, Granger! – tomó de la mano al pelirrojo y lo jaló para que pudieran irse.

\- ¡Que no te lleve el viento! – gritó Ron, cerca de la entrada principal.

El portón se abrió y salieron juntos hasta el área de desaparición. El pelirrojo volteo a verla, le sonrió y ella le correspondió. Los vio desaparecerse a lo lejos. Al otro lado de la acera, vio pasar a un anciano, sin embargo, estaba segura que también era mago.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando terminó la cena. Hizo _galettes_ _2_ rellenos de carne, acompañados con _tartines_ _3_ dulces y salados, y la segunda botella de vino tinto. Dejó la comida en el horno, para que no se enfriaran. Tomó del refrigerador uno de los botes de helado de chocolate que compró, y se dispuso a leer un rato frente a la chimenea.

El helado de chocolate se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, también se había cansado de leer, por lo que decidió buscar otra cosa para hacer. Recordó que no había visto el tercer piso de la casa, pero antes de ir a revisar el lugar, quiso ir a su recamara para cambiarse la ropa por algo más cómodo. ¿Qué tan malo sería ponerse el pijama a las diez de la noche? Estaba seguro que no habría ningún problema porque nadie sabía que se encontraba en Inglaterra a excepción de Blaise. Ni siquiera Pansy. Hablando de la morena, la que se supone era su mejor amiga, ni siquiera le había mandado una lechuza o un mensaje de texto, la muy perra.

Se cambió los pantalones de lana por un pijama de seda negro. Subió al último piso y lo que encontró lo dejó maravillado. La habitación ocupada toda el área, tenía una ventana triangular en el centro, por ella entraba un rayo de luz de la luna. Aunque estaba a oscuras y un poco desordenada, podría apreciarse que era el lugar más acogedor de la casa. Su piso era completamente de madera, estaba lleno de muebles que contenían diferentes tipos de objetos mágicos. En una esquina se encontraba un mueble con diferentes recipientes de vidrio, metal y barro; y encima de una mesa había dos calderos. Era un laboratorio de pociones muy bonito y estaba feliz por tener esa habitación en la casa. Después de todo, quizás no se la pasaría tan mal.

Decidió que el lugar necesitaba una limpieza bastante profunda. Estaba tan desordenado, que en solo pensar que debería limpiar al estilo muggle, le daban ganas de dejarlo así, y mejor aburrirse como ostra. ¿Debería hablarle a los elfos para que lo hicieran? Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, puesto que de todos modos tendría que ir al _Callejón Diagon_ para comprar ingredientes. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que en cuanto escuchó un estrepitoso ruido en la planta baja, dio un brinco asustado.

¿Quién diablos estaría tocando como loco su puerta? En su intento por bajar hasta la planta baja, se golpeó la cabeza con un mueble.

\- ¿Quién diablos es? – se dirigió hasta el recibidor y esperó frente a la puerta. La respuesta llegó de inmediato.

\- ¡Soy yo! – gritó alguien con desesperación - ¡Date prisa que me estoy congelando!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¡Hermione! – rogó nuevamente, la voz del otro lado sonaba rasposa y las palabras sonaban arrastradas. - ¡Abre la puerta o te juro que voy a tener que orinarme aquí!

El rubio abrió de inmediato, pero se quedó congelado en la entrada para evitar que el extraño pudiera pasar.

\- Tú no eres Hermione. – afirmó - O si lo eres, es que estoy más borracho de lo que pensé. – sonrió ampliamente - Disculpa mi vocabulario, no te esperaba a ti. – sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con burla.

\- Definitivamente… - respondió el rubio con enojo - Yo tampoco te esperaba ti, Potter.

\- Como sea. – rodó los ojos - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¡Merlín, no! – Draco se paró con firmeza y abrió los brazos para bloquear la entrada - Vete de aquí. El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada y se acercó más al rubio.

\- Por si no lo sabias, Malfoy, ésta es mi casa.

\- Claro que no. – respondió con un grito - Esta casa es mía por dos semanas. Se la renté a Gran…. ger. ¡Mierda!

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y se a uno de los cuartos que no revisó al principio, el salón de té. Ahí vio el gran árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Vio la fotografía de su madre, el nombre tachado de Sirius Black, y a la loca de su tía Bellatrix. Entonces… ¿Le había intercambiado la casa a Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter?

\- Mierda ¿Por qué a mí? – se lamentó en voz alta.

Volvió en sí, cuando los golpes en la puerta fueron más sonoros. El estúpido de Potter seguía ahí. ¿Qué no se cansaba de ser tan idiota? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso sus amigos o la comunidad mágica no le habían hecho una fiesta en su honor? Volvió al recibidor y nuevamente abrió la puerta. El moreno idiota seguía ahí, con una sonrisa en los labios pero con señales de desesperación.

\- Por Merlín, Malfoy ¿Me vas a dejar entrar? – preguntó.

El rubio se hizo a un lado, para dejar entrar a Potter. Vio como el moreno cerró la puerta y dejó su abrigo, guantes y bufanda en el armario. Se sacudió el pelo como si fuera un perro, y el rubio no pudo evitar reírse ante la comparación. El de ojos verdes se dirigió al baño que había al fondo y el rubio lo esperó afuera. Lo asaltó nuevamente en cuanto terminó de usar el tocador y lo vio salir de él.

\- ¿Qué no te comentó nada? – preguntó el de ojos grises con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, como te dije... – respondió - Quizá lo hizo, pero estoy tan borracho que no puedo recordarlo. – caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la sala.

\- Ella está en París. – dijo el rubio.

\- Eso es imposible. – comentó el moreno con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de girarse para poder verlo - Hermione nunca viaja.

\- Bueno, entonces tenemos algo en común. – afirmó el rubio - Ella ofreció esta casa de intercambio y yo la encontré. Ella estará viviendo en la mía y yo estaré aquí por dos semanas.

\- ¿La gente hace eso? – preguntó asombrado.

\- Por lo visto, sí. – puso los ojos en blanco - Y aquí estoy, contigo, en pijama.

El moreno lo recorrió de arriba y abajo, por lo que Draco se puso rojísimo ante la inspección. El moreno rió descaradamente, pero siguió con la conversación.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, me mandó una lechuza para decirme que iba a poner en renta la casa, pero sinceramente no la leí bien. Estaba muy ocupado.

El rubio lo miró con desdén, pero Harry se acercó más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- ¡Oh! He metido la pata. – se dio una palmada en la frente - ¿Te importa que me siente? – se acercó todavía más - No quiero desplomarme sobre ti.

\- Siéntate Potter. - le respondió, mientras se apartaba incómodo de él - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. – recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón - Oye, perdona la intromisión – respondió sincero - Aunque no lo parezca, soy una persona muy responsable. Pero en las escasas, y no últimamente escasas ocasiones, en las que frecuento el bar local, y pillo una buena borrachera; Hermione viene a cuidarme, para no tener que aparecerme y escindirme. – rió como tonto - Una explicación penosa, pero en mi defensa, puedo decir que tengo vacaciones. - Malfoy lo miró sorprendido.

\- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu tiempo, Potter.

Harry sonrió por el comentario, porque eso es justo lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos años.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido hasta ahora? – preguntó intrigado - Es decir, hasta que he aparecido y te he arruinado la noche previa a Nochebuena.

\- No debería responderte, porque no es de tu incumbencia. – respondió a la defensiva - Pero no va bien. Me voy mañana.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hace unas seis horas. – dijo sin darle importancia.

\- La casa te ha causado una buena impresión ¿Verdad? – preguntó con burla.

\- En realidad, la casa está bien, a excepción de la habitación completamente Gryffindor del segundo piso, está horrorosa.

\- ¡Oye! Esa es mi habitación. – se quejó.

\- Lo supuse. – dijo con desdén – En realidad vine por trabajo. Aunque ahora estoy seguro, que mejor debí mandar al estúpido de Blaise o esperarme hasta que pasara el Año Nuevo para venir a Inglaterra. Esto no va conmigo, yo no hago las cosas precipitadamente.

El moreno lo miró confundido, porque eso último no lo había entendido.

\- No lo entiendo. – confesó el de ojos verdes.

\- Es que ahorita no soy yo. – trató de explicar el rubio – Vine aquí con la intención de cerrar un trato para mi compañía. Pero ¿quién en su sano juicio va a querer cerrar un negocio en las fiestas decembrinas? Entonces, mientras estaba aquí y admiraba el salón de pociones del tercer piso, llegué a una conclusión.

\- ¿A cuál? – preguntó el moreno para seguir con la conversación, porque estaba seguro de que Malfoy le estaba diciendo todo aquello solamente porque necesitaba desahogarse y no porque realmente quisiera decírselo específicamente a él.

\- Que no había necesidad de venir personalmente a este lugar. Que Blaise bien pudo encargarse del asunto hoy o cualquier otro día. Y que vine con la única intención de no pasar la Navidad solo. Porque mis padres, mis amigos y el estúpido de mi exnovio me han dejado completamente solo. – susurró - ¿Te gustaría comer algo? ¿Tomar algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Un poco de alcohol?

El moreno rió ante el cambio de tema del rubio, pero no insistió para que este no se molestara. Se incorporó para ver cómo Malfoy se rascaba la cabeza de forma impaciente, esperando su respuesta.

\- Acepto una copa de vino – respondió amablemente – Si no tienes, no hay problema. Me conformo con un café y una almohada. Te prometo que cuando despiertes, ya no estaré aquí.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta y fue por dos copas a la cocina.

Sería una noche larga.

* * *

 _1.- Sí, así como lo intuyeron. Una de las hermanas es una Squib, pero ella no es amargada. Imelda es bruja. Leonor es Squib._

 _2.- Es una variante salada de las crepas proveniente de la región de Bretaña que se diferencia de éstos porque se elaboran con masa de sacarreno y agua. Se rellenan con todo tipo de ingredientes, entre ellos: carne, pescado, setas, hortalizas, etc._

 _3.- Una rebanada de pan, habitualmente se le suelen añadir otros ingredientes que se unten fácilmente, como pueden ser la mantequilla y la mermelada, los más típicos en la versión dulce de la tartine._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Les mando un saludo desde México. He estado muy ocupada porque he tenido que terminar un trabajo de mi servicio social, el cual fue elegido para presentarse en un congreso de mi Universidad, por eso no he podido subir capitulo antes. Además, también he estado ocupada sacando citas en la embajada y demás porque me iré de viaje en Octubre, y eso de la documentación es cansado. Espero se encuentren bien. ¿Cómo van encontrando los capítulos? Creen que si le da un aire a la película. Yo sé que hay algunas partes que en verdad no encajan, pero estoy haciendo lo posible porque sea fiel a la historia y que los personajes no sean tan alternativos, porque si no la esencia se perdería. Deseo puedan seguir leyendo mi historia y recomendarla a sus amistades. Les mando un enorme abrazo.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después de haber despedido a Ronald Weasley y a la insolente de Brown, decidió que era hora de utilizar el teatro en casa de Malfoy. Pero antes, tenía que ponerse ropa o pescaría nuevamente un resfriado. Entró a la casa y la elfina del rubio la miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados. La castaña trató de ignorarla, pero la pequeña criatura habló de nuevo.

\- Miss Granger… - dijo bajito.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lou? – respondió curiosa.

\- Mañana es Nochebuena, Miss Granger. – Continuó – Y aún no hay _arbolito_ …. – agachó la mirada apenada.

Hermione se le quedó viendo sorprendida. Estaba tan concentrada en su _huida_ a Francia, que olvidó esa _pequeña_ celebración. Miró todos los rincones de la casa, en busca de alguna decoración navideña, pero no las encontró.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo. – respondió ella.

\- Miss Granger, el amo Draco dijo que no adornáramos la casa, porque no sabía si usted festejaba la Navidad. A nosotros nos encanta el arbolito con luces que el amo Draco decora junto con sus amigos. – dijo emocionada - ¿Festeja la Navidad, miss Granger?

\- Por supuesto, Lou. – le sonrió divertida. – Solamente me olvidé de la fecha, lo siento. Pero puedes hacer los honores de decorar la casa como tú quieras. Solamente dime ¿qué debo hacer?

Lou saltó por toda la habitación, contenta de que Hermione si festejara la Navidad. La castaña creyó que el asunto había sido resuelto, por lo que se dispuso a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para poder ir a la habitación y vestirse. Estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón cuando la elfina habló de nuevo.

\- Miss Granger... – dijo la pequeña elfina ya más calmada – La tradición dicta que el patriarca o la matriarca de la familia debe ir a cortar el árbol junto a los demás miembros de la casa.

\- Estás diciendo que, como Malfoy no está aquí, la responsable de cortarlo es…

\- Usted, Miss Granger. – respondió la elfina con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? – preguntó incrédula.

La elfina pensó que Hermione estaba enojada por haberse tomado la libertad de sugerirle semejante cosa. La miró apenada y estaba a punto de castigarse contra la pared, cuando la castaña se acercó a ella rápidamente para impedirlo.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó alarmada – No hagas nada para lastimarte, Lou. – tomó las pequeñas manos de la elfina y las apretó para trasmitirle confianza. – Lo que trataba de decir, es que nunca he ido a cortar un árbol. Mi padre es quién lo corta y después lo trae a casa; y mi madre y yo lo decoramos.

\- No se preocupe Miss Granger, puede ir a comprarlo en el centro muggle, ya están cortados. – Sugirió emocionada - El amo Draco lo compró el último año.

Cortar un árbol no era ningún problema, porque podría usar magia para realizar todo el proceso que implicaría el tener un arbolito de Navidad en la sala. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, porque no le veía ningún chiste y su espíritu Navideño estaba por los suelos. Pero la idea de ir a comprarlo al centro muggle, no le desagradó en lo absoluto.

Le dijo a Lou que se alistaría para salir. Ya arreglada, la elfina le comentó que podía usar uno de los autos de Malfoy. Se dirigió a la cochera, ahí había tres autos y una motocicleta. Lo interesante de aquello, no era que el rubio utilizara ese medio de transporte muggle, sino que supiera manejarlos. Ella tuvo que aprender a manejar por insistencia de su padre. Cada vez que se iban de vacaciones, ella era la que tomaba el volante para que él pudiera descansar. En fin, prefería manejar y encender la radio; era muchísimo mejor que montar una escoba. Eligió llevarse la camioneta, así podría comprar un árbol bonito y vistoso; y poder cargar con él sin problema.

Utilizó el GPS del auto para poder llegar a su destino. París era más hermoso de cómo lo describían. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visitado antes? Claro, siempre trabajando. Estacionó el auto cerca del local donde vendían los arbolitos. Después de una hora de estar inspeccionando los pinos, eligió uno de gran altura y bastante frondoso. En realidad, su elección fue por el tamaño de la sala de Malfoy, porque si hubiera sido por ella, hubiera elegido el árbol más pequeño para no tener que adornar tanto. Mientras que uno de los trabajadores ayudaba a colocar el árbol sobre el toldo de la camioneta y lo amarraba a ella; el dueño le dio el visto bueno a su elección.

\- Señorita, ha comprado un árbol precioso. Seguramente el lugar se verá espectacular con semejante pino. – alabó el señor.

\- Creo que es algo que hubiera comprado el dueño de la casa. – asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, el año pasado vino un joven a comprar un árbol con nosotros. – comentó de pronto – Nunca había visto que alguien fuera tan quisquilloso para ello. Tardó cerca de tres horas para elegir uno. – se rió ante el recuerdo – Observó detalladamente cada uno, fruncía el ceño conforme pasaban los minutos porque no podía encontrar el indicado. Hasta que al fondo… - señaló con una mano el lugar exacto – Lo encontró.

\- ¿Y lo compró? – preguntó la castaña.

\- No, no lo compró. – sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿No tenía el dinero suficiente? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Nada de eso. – la miró divertido – Se notaba a kilómetros que era un joven de familia adinerada.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Venía con un chico, supe después que era su pareja. – frunció el ceño con enojo al recordarlo. Hermione le devolvió la mirada desafiante al creer que la mala cara del señor era por haberse topado con clientes homosexuales. – ¡No me malinterprete! – rió de nuevo – Eso que está pensado, no es cierto. Lo que quiero decir, es que su pareja, parecía ya harto del recorrido que obligó al joven irse.

\- ¿Entonces no lo compró porque el otro ya quería irse? – preguntó asombrada.

\- Sí. – miró como su empleado estaba por finalizar el trabajo. – Pero, a la semana siguiente vino él solo y lo compró. Aun no entiendo, cómo al ser un árbol tan magnifico nadie lo compraba, parecía que nadie lo veía más que él.

\- Magia… - susurró la castaña.

\- Yo creo que sí. – alcanzó a escucharla – Cuando volvió, fue directamente a donde estaba el árbol. Brillaba solo para él. No me imagino lo hermoso que debió estar ya adornado.

\- Yo si me lo imagino. – sonrió ampliamente– "Siendo como es él.", pensó. Podría apostar que ese _joven_ , era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Pagó el árbol y le dio propina al joven que le ayudó a cargarlo. Les deseó una feliz Navidad a ambos y subió a la camioneta. Mientras se dirigía a casa, sonaba de fondo _"Silent Night"_ de Damien Rice. **1**

* * *

Dos copas de vino se convirtieron en cuatro. Al final, una botella no fue suficiente para ambos y destaparon el whiskey que horas antes había comprado el rubio. Ambos se encontraban en la sala, bajo el calor de la chimenea y cubiertos hasta los pies por una abrigadora manta. Habían hablado bastante, pero en ningún momento de temas personales. Hasta que el de ojos grises comentó algo que hizo que el de ojos verdes riera bastante fuerte.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Malfoy. – se volvió a reír el moreno. – ¿Tomaste su varita y la aventaste al jardín como si fuera un juguete para perro?

\- En mi defensa, él se comportó como un maldito imbécil. – levantó los hombros para restarle importancia. – Todavía se atrevió a decir que yo no era bueno en el sexo, el muy hijo de puta.

\- Tú, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes… - comenzó a decir - ¿No eres bueno en el sexo? – abrió los ojos con bastante incredulidad.

\- ¡Claro que lo soy, Potter! – dijo ofendido – Solamente que el estúpido de Goldstein dice pura mierda. - el moreno escondió su sonrisa detrás de su copa de whiskey - ¿A qué te alegra haber llamado a la puerta? – lo miró, retándolo a que le dijera algo ofensivo tras su confesión.

\- Me habré ido antes de que despiertes, te prometo que nunca jamás volverás a verme. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí me alegra. – sonrió dulcemente.

Draco lo evaluó durante unos segundos, esperando que en algún momento el moreno empezara a burlarse de él, pero eso no sucedió.

\- Bueno… - el rubio carraspeó ante la escrutadora mirada del de ojos verdes – Es hora de que vayamos a dormir. – se levantó del sofá rápidamente. El moreno hizo lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente. – Buenas noches.

\- Que duermas bien. – susurró el moreno y le besó.

¡Merlín! Potter lo había besado. Y no fue un roce de labios cualquiera de _buenas noches_ , fue un beso bien dado, bien plantado. El rubio parpadeo durante unos segundos, Harry ya se había apartado de él y estaba a punto de girarse para poder irse a su habitación. Pero, por alguna estúpida razón – seguramente por estar bajo la influencia del alcohol -, le detuvo.

\- Espera… - dijo, para su gusto, bastante necesitado.

\- ¿Si? – respondió el moreno curioso.

\- Crees que… - comenzó – ¿Te importaría volver a hacerlo?

Harry lo miró interrogante, pero luego sonrió. Se acercó de nuevo y le volvió a besar.

\- ¿Mal? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Uhm, raro. – respondió el rubio mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá. – Nunca había besado a un desconocido.

\- ¿En serio? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo. – respondió el moreno sin pena. – Aunque no somos desconocidos, Malfoy.

\- Probemos otra vez. – en esta ocasión, Draco fue quién comenzó el beso y lo rompió. – Tal vez si cierro los ojos...

En efecto, Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. El moreno colocó sus dos manos sobre su cara y empezó a besar sus párpados, mejillas y labios. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Merlín, San Potter le estaba besando y no quería que parara!

\- Oye… - se apartó el rubio de repente y le dijo – Ya que estoy pasando por una pequeña crisis existencial y me encuentro en un país dónde no soy bien recibido, cuya casa se encuentra en un lugar que no puedo recordar y que pertenece a mi gran rival de Hogwarts… - el moreno lo miró sonriente – Teniendo en cuenta que has aparecido frente a mi puerta y que… ¡Diablos, Potter, estás tremendamente guapo! – la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó aún más - Además de que estás borracho y no te acordarás de mí… - el rubio miró a Harry directamente a los ojos – Creo que deberíamos tener sexo. – finalizó completamente rojo – Claro, si tú quieres.

\- ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? – comenzó a reír.

\- No, hablo en serio. – se sonrojó mucho más el rubio – Nunca había dicho algo parecido. Es que… ¡todo esto resulta tremendamente excitante! – le tomó de la corbata y lo jaló hacia él – Además, se supone que las vacaciones son para esto. Donde debes abrirte a lo inesperado y tú eres… completamente inesperado.

\- Sonaba de maravilla hasta que me has convertido en un objeto sexual. – pretendió mirarlo acusador, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Además, Potter… - susurró el rubio - ¿Quién iba a decir que eras tan gracioso? Eso es un plus.

\- ¿Si? – susurró de vuelta, ya acercándose un poco más a Malfoy. – Mejor no me conozcas sobrio.

\- Vale.

El rubio se abalanzó contra el de ojos verdes para darle un profundo beso, pero nuevamente lo interrumpió.

\- Potter, creo que tiene razón. – el moreno lo miró confundido – No soy bueno en esto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – enarcó una ceja.

\- Quizás no sea tan bueno en el sexo, tal y como lo dijo el estúpido de Goldstein.

\- No me lo creo, Malfoy. – le acarició la mejilla conciliador.

\- Un chico no puede olvidar esa clase de observaciones, ni siquiera yo. – frunció el ceño - ¿No te estaré quitando las ganas con todo este rollo? – preguntó temeroso y Harry sonrió.

\- Te estás convirtiendo en la persona más especial a la que haya conocido.

Draco se sonrojó por el comentario y decidió levantarse del sofá. La parte de arriba de su pijama de seda negra se había movido de su lugar, dejando al descubierto un pálido hombro. Su cabello largo estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros; en algún momento, la liga que lo tenía amarrado había desaparecido y aquello le hacía ver mucho más sexy.

\- Mírate… - susurró Harry mientras lo seguía con la mirada - Lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que crees. – se levantó para ir detrás de él y seguirlo a la habitación.

* * *

Estaba por llegar a casa, cuando pisó el freno y se detuvo. Del otro lado de la acera, caminaba un anciano con andadera, parecía perdido. Apagó el motor, se bajó de la camioneta y cruzó la calle. Lo reconoció en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, era su _vecino_. "¡Oh, no! Está perdido.", pensó.

\- Disculpe, - se acercó un poco más – Hola… ¿Me permite llevarle hasta su casa en auto? – preguntó cordialmente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Sabe dónde vivo? – la miró extrañado.

\- Sí, me parece que sí. – sonrió apenada.

\- Bien, al menos uno de los dos lo sabe.

La castaña le ayudó a subirse al asiento de copiloto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y emprendieron la marcha.

\- Su casa es preciosa. – comentó la castaña mientras manejaba.

\- Tengo cuarenta años viviendo aquí. – respondió el anciano, mientras veía por la ventana - Al principio solo habían seis casas en esta manzana. Todos los años derribaban alguna. No es que me parezcan mal, pero no eran muy buenas que digamos. – Hermione rió sincera.

\- No tardaron mucho en llegar, pues estaban relativamente cerca del lugar. Aparcó frente a la casa.

\- Verá, por eso me he confundido. – se sinceró – Todas las casas me parecen iguales.

\- No me extraña que se confunda. –coincidió ella.

\- ¿De qué parte de Inglaterra es usted? – preguntó curioso.

\- De Gloucestershire **2**.

\- J.K Rowling también es de ahí. – afirmó.

\- ¡Es verdad! Es de ahí. – sonrió la chica ampliamente. - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- ¡Oh! Me lo dijo ella misma. – dijo, restándole importancia.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que aquel anciano conociera a una escritora completamente muggle.

\- Bueno… - continuo él – Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Ella miró cómo estaba peleando con el cinturón al tratar de quitárselo y decidió ayudarle.

\- Permítame. – se bajó de la camioneta y la rodeó. Abrió la puerta y le desabrochó el cinturón. – Ya está.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – sonrió sincero y bajó de la camioneta – Ha sido un _encuentro ingenioso_.

\- No lo entiendo. – dijo bajito.

\- Es cuando se conocen dos personajes en un libro. Por ejemplo, cuando se conocen un hombre y una mujer en una tienda de ropa. Ambos quieren los mismos guantes, pero en el momento en que los agarran, uno toma el izquierdo y el otro el derecho. Se miran y es un _encuentro ingenioso_. **3**

La castaña le escuchaba mientras le seguía hasta la puerta de la entrada.

\- Aunque claro… - siguió el anciano – Esto ha sido un encuentro no tan ingenioso.

\- ¿Entonces usted trabaja en la industria de la literatura? – preguntó con sorpresa.

\- Si, antes sí. – llegaron hasta la puerta y él sacó las llaves del bolso de su abrigo. Trató de abrir la cerradura, pero le fue imposible abrir por el temblor en sus manos. – Vaya, si sigo así, entraré hasta mañana.

\- Permítame, yo le ayudo. – le retiró las llaves con cuidado y ella abrió rápidamente. – Adelante… - le dejó pasar primero.

Ella le siguió muy de cerca y entró hasta el recibidor. A simple vista, la casa era de las mismas dimensiones que la de Malfoy, sin embargo, esta parecía muy antigua. El tapiz y los muebles eran anticuados, la sala tenía un enorme sofá y encima de la chimenea había un montón de libros y reconocimientos. Miró la otra habitación y ésta parecía funcionar como lugar de trabajo. Había muchas cajas de cartón llenas de hojas y pergaminos, al fondo se encontraba un librero enorme repleto de libros.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue el cuadro que había al centro de la pared detrás del escritorio. Un cuadro que resguardaba una medalla de oro con la cara de Alfred Nobel, además de un diploma con el nombre de _Seamus Heaney_. **4** ¡Merlín! El hombre que tenía a unos pasos de ella, había recibido un Premio Nobel de Literatura.

Se volteó y miró cómo el anciano colocaba su abrigo encima del respaldo de una de las sillas en la sala. Se acercó a él y le entregó sus llaves.

\- Disfruté nuestro encuentro "ingenioso". – sonrió Hermione con sinceridad.

\- Gracias por rescatarme. – le sonrió a la castaña.

\- Ha sido un placer. Sin duda alguna.

Hermione observó la sala. Ésta tenía un montón de cosas tiradas y en frente de un sillón individual, había una mesita pequeña con una charola de comida sin tocar.

\- ¿Sabe? – no pudo evitar decir – Espero que no le parezca raro, pero acabo de llegar, no conozco a nadie y pensaba salir a cenar. – el hombre frente a ella la miró con curiosidad – Si no está ocupado, ¿le gustaría acompañarme?

\- ¿Ocupado? No he estado ocupado desde 1988. – sonrió juguetón.

* * *

Era 24 de diciembre, la mañana de Nochebuena. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas y él aún se sentía bastante soñoliento. ¿Qué hora sería? Se giró para buscar a su acompañante nocturno, pero éste ya no estaba. Escuchó ruidos de metales que venían de la cocina, seguramente el rubio estaría tratando de hacer el desayuno. Se levantó, pero tropezó con un buró de madera al caminar, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía ver bien, había perdido sus lentillas. Trató de enfocar la vista para poder buscar su ropa, la encontró tirada del otro lado de la habitación sobre el suelo. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina lo más cuidadoso que pudo.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó el moreno mientras bajaba los últimos tres escalones de la escalera.

\- ¡Buenos días! – respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

\- Anoche perdí las lentillas, aún no sé cómo. – buscó el estuche de sus lentes de armazón en el bolso izquierdo de su saco que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla. - Mucho mejor, ¿te echo la mano?

\- ¡Oh, Potter! – sonrió el rubio desafiante - Ya vuelves a ser tú con esos lentes. – el de ojos verdes sonrió en respuesta y negó con la cabeza mientras veía como Malfoy peleaba con la cafetera. - Debería saber cómo funcionan. – se desesperó, pero el moreno se acercó para ayudarle. Tomó el cable del aparato y lo conectó a la corriente eléctrica. - Ah, claro. Aquí enchufan las cosas. ¿Quieres café? – dijo, intentado no sonrojarse, mientras sacaba dos tazas de la alacena.

\- Oye, Malfoy… - comentó inseguro el moreno. El rubio se había volteado con la intención de empezar a preparar el café y pan tostado.

\- Sí, bueno escucha… – lo interrumpió Draco de inmediato. - No tienes que preocuparte por nada. ¿Vale?

\- Vale. – coincidió el moreno.

\- Es decir, ha sido estupendo volver a verte. – sirvió el café rápidamente y le extendió la taza al moreno.

\- Por supuesto. – respondió Harry al instante - Además quiero que sepas que tu exnovio está, en mi opinión, sumamente equivocado respecto a ti. – ocultó su sonrisa detrás de la taza.

\- ¡No seas mentiroso! – sonrió de vuelta, mientras le extendía una charola con tostadas y mermelada. - ¡Estabas totalmente ebrio!

\- ¡No lo estaba tanto! – se defendió.

En ese momento, el sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpió su conversación. Malfoy, al estar más cerca del aparato, se lo extendió al moreno pero no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla.

\- Teddy. – dijo de forma automática – Lo lamento, no pretendía mirar. – se apartó para que el moreno pudiera contestar su llamada, el ambiente se había puesto muy incómodo.

\- Ya le llamaré después. – rechazó la llamada – Con eso de que acabo de comprar este aparato, supongo que quiere saber si puedo usarlo adecuadamente. – se rió y guardó el celular en su pantalón.

\- ¿No vas a comer? – preguntó curioso.

\- Creo que debería irme. – tomó su saco de la silla y se lo colocó por encima.

\- Está bien. – respondió el rubio- Yo también me voy dentro de unas horas.

\- Pues escucha… - lo miró directamente a los ojos - Sé que te vas y no me interesa en lo absoluto mantener una relación, pero para que los sepas, las cosas en mi vida están un poco complicadas y aunque te quedaras no creo que pueda….

\- No es necesario que me digas algo. – respondió de inmediato - También estoy hecho un lio en ese sentido. De todos modos, es como si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido.

\- Yo no diría eso exactamente. - sonrió pícaro – Solo quiero estar seguro, que estarás bien con esto...

\- ¡Vale Potter, tranquilo! – dijo ya exasperado.

\- No hace falta que siga, ¿cierto? – miró al rubio y éste le afirmaba con la cabeza.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al armario del recibidor para tomar su abrigo y bufanda. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y estaba a punto de salir cuando decidió que debía regresar para aclarar algo más.

\- Malfoy… - el rubio levantó la vista de la humeante taza de café y la fijó en el moreno - En verdad quiero estar seguro de que estarás bien, porque siempre tiendo a dañar a las personas sin proponérmelo.

Draco lo miró fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y sonrió comprensivo. El moreno parecía contrariado por el gesto y lo interrogó con la mirada.

\- No voy a enamorarme de ti, Potter. – concluyó el de ojos grises – Te lo prometo.

\- Muy directo, gracias. – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No, verás, es que me conozco. – interrumpió - No estoy seguro de enamorarme algún día, al menos no como lo hace la mayoría de la gente. Mucho menos, podría enamorarme de mi rival en Hogwarts. ¿Qué tal eso como confesión? – rió ante la mirada de incredulidad del moreno. – Tranquilo, Potter, puedes seguir haciendo de las tuyas.

\- Lo sé, te conozco. – decidió ignorar la última frase y metió las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo – Eres especial.

\- Intentaré tomarme eso como un cumplido. – sonrió de lado.

\- Deberías, que no te quepa duda. – miró hacia la ventana.

El paisaje invernal se veía hermoso desde adentro. Aunque en la última semana no había nevado, la nieve seguía acumulada en las calles. Volteó nuevamente para mirar al rubio y así poder despedirse.

\- En fin, lo más seguro es que no sepas nada más de mí. Porque aunque quisieras, que está claro que no, tengo el clásico problema masculino de falta de constancia. Nunca me acuerdo de llamar después de una primera cita. – habló rápidamente - Aunque esta no era un cita… - miró a sus pies - Supongo que me he librado. – sonrió de lado.

\- ¡Exacto! – confirmó el rubio.

\- Pero… - se acercó a Malfoy sin invadir su espacio personal - ¿Y si quisiera llamarte? – preguntó curioso.

\- No lo sé... – dudó Draco.

\- Vale, lo siento. – se disculpó - No debí haberlo dicho. – se alejó de nuevo - Si cambias de opinión sobre irte, ésta tarde comeré con unos amigos en el "The Duke´s Head" en el Londres muggle, a las 15:00 hrs. – el rubio no respondió – Y si no, bueno… eres encantador – se sinceró.

\- Tú también, Potter. - sonrió ampliamente.

El moreno le dedicó una última mirada y se mordió los labios. Salió de la cocina, se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y una vez que estuvo alejado de la barrera anti-aparición, se marchó. El rubio se quedó mirando la nieve, como segundos antes lo había hecho el de ojos verdes.

Suspiró profundamente.

* * *

Después de haber dejado al señor Heaney en su hogar, ella regresó a casa. La elfina la recibió con alegría al ver el enorme árbol de navidad y le ayudo con su magia para poder colocarlo dentro de la sala. Las demás habitaciones ya estaban hermosamente decoradas. Guirnaldas, guías, coronas y muchas esferas cubrían las paredes de la casa.

\- Lou, lo has dejado precioso. – alabó la castaña.

\- Gracias miss Granger. Obtuve ayuda de Tommy. – señaló al pequeño elfo que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

\- Gracias Tommy. – le sonrió.

Ambos elfos le llevaron una enorme caja, dónde había más adornos navideños. Al parecer, esos serían para el árbol.

\- Miss Granger, esos adornos son para el árbol. — le señaló la caja – Puede empezar a ponerlos. – aplaudió con júbilo. – No se preocupe, puede hacerlo con magia.

Hermione sacó su varita y empezó a recitar hechizos de movimiento. Por alguna extraña razón, la alegría que creyó haber perdido en las Navidades de los últimos tres años, volvió por un instante al estar colocando luces y esferas sobre un árbol. El resultado fue precioso y solo faltaba colocar la estrella en la punta, concediéndoles tal honor a los elfos. Ella eligió hacer lo que más deseaba: encender las luces. ¡Pero que hermoso! Se parecía un montón a los preciosos árboles en Hogwarts. Había quedado maravillada y le contempló por largos minutos.

Una vez terminada la tarea, que les llevó toda la tarde, se alistó para la cena con su nuevo amigo. Y ahí estaban platicando, los dos sentados frente a frente en un restaurante italiano demasiado lujoso.

\- Fui su mandadero durante un año. – dijo orgulloso. – El mejor trabajo en mi vida.

\- ¿Ese fue su primer trabajo? ¿En un diario? – lo miró sorprendida.

\- La verdad mi primer trabajo fue en una empresa de mensajería. – rió – Después de que se entregaran las cartas en la central, yo me dedicaba a revisar si éstas contenían algún peligro. En caso de que estuvieran bien, se las entregaba al destinatario personalmente. Yo era una especie de filtro.

La castaña escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía el señor Heaney. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una plática tan enriquecedora e interesante como esa.

\- Así fue como conocí a _Cuffe_ padre. – sonrió ampliamente – Le entregué una carta a su oficina. Cuando entré, todas las chicas estaban alborotadas. ¡El mandadero del jefe no había llegado! Yo me ofrecí como voluntario. Al día siguiente ya estaba en la nómina, tenía 17 años. ¡Recién había salido del colegio!

\- ¡Wow! – se emocionó la castaña por la historia.

Un hombre se acercó con una botella de vino. Les ofreció a ambos servirles una copa y en cuanto lo hizo, se retiró. La comida ya se había acabado, y en su lugar se encontraban dos pequeños platos con tarta de limón frente a ellos.

\- ¿Sabes qué me he estado preguntando durante toda la noche? – comentó serio, mientras tomaba la pequeña cuchara para el postre.

\- ¿El por qué lo estoy bombardeando con tantas preguntas? – sonrió apenada.

\- No. – respondió de inmediato - ¿Por qué una bruja tan hermosa, famosa, inteligente y evidentemente poderosa, está cenando con un viejo como yo? – la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta. La castaña se le quedó mirando boquiabierta.

\- ¿Cómo supo que yo era una bruja? – preguntó cautelosa.

\- Vamos, como si usted no supiera ya, que también soy un mago. - sonrió - ¿El nombre de _Cuffe_ ** _5_** no le suena familiar? – sonrió de lado – Además, no está haciendo un buen trabajo al contener su magia. – la reprendió un poco - Está liberándola sin que usted se dé cuenta y todos los magos de este lugar ya sabemos que usted también lo es. – se rió bajito y ella pareció un poco avergonzada.

\- Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que su primer trabajo fue en "El Profeta"? Yo también trabajo ahí. - "Diablos, debí imaginarme que se trataba de _ese_ Cuffe." – ¿El diario siempre ha sido de esa manera desde ese entonces? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¡Oh, no! Era mucho mejor. – sonrió el señor Heaney – En ese entonces, la primera guerra había comenzado, pero fuimos muy neutrales. Ni el Ministerio de Magia, ni los mortifagos habían tratado de colarse en _El Profeta_.

\- Ya veo. – dijo la castaña.

\- Para la segunda guerra, el diario había pasado a ser de su hijo y mi antiguo compañero, _Barnabas Cuffe_ **6**. Yo ya no me encontraba en Inglaterra, pues estaba viviendo aquí. Por lo que me enteré, fue la peor época en la que se haya sumergido El Profeta ¿cierto? – sonrió petulante – Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta, miss Granger.

La castaña sonrió culpable al tratar de zafarse del tema.

\- Bueno yo… - desvió la mirada – Solo quería huir de las personas que veo todo el tiempo. – Heaney enarcó una ceja – Bueno, no de todas las personas, de una en especial. – ella sonrió de lado – Quería huir de alguien, de mi exnovio. – empezó a llorar - ¡Va a casarse y olvidó decírmelo!

\- Es un imbécil. – aseveró el anciano.

\- En realidad, es un total imbécil. – se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le extendió el señor Heaney - ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Te dejó ir, no es difícil llegar a esa conclusión. – levantó los hombros - En la literatura, tenemos personales principales y tenemos a la mejor amiga. – trató de explicar - Tú, eres sin duda la dama estelar, pero te comportas como si fueras la mejor amiga.

\- Tiene razón. – lo miró decidida - Debería ser el personaje principal de mi vida. ¡Por Merlín! – alzó la voz – Seamus, fui con una terapeuta por tres años y nunca me explicó todo tan claramente. – tomó su mano entre la suyas, agradecida - ¡Usted es brillante! – sonrió ampliamente y siguió – Brutal como una serpiente, pero brillante. ¡Gracias!

\- Hermione Granger, eso es un gran cumplido, para nosotros los Slytherins. – sonrió socarrón.

* * *

1.- Este músico irlandés es uno de los favoritos de Emma Watson (también mío). En uno de sus discos, incluye la canción "Silent Night". Creí que era conveniente hacer una referencia con él, porque la ocasión lo ameritaba.

2.- Los libros no dicen de qué parte de Inglaterra es Hermione, sin embargo todos sabemos de dónde es J.K. Rowling. Recordemos que hay una parte, donde la castaña menciona que iba con sus padres al _Bosque de Dean_ cuando era niña y ese bosque está en ese lugar. Supongo, que a lo mejor ella es de ahí, o por lo menos de alguno de los condados cercanos. Puse a J.K Rowling, porque la historia lo amerita.

3.- En la película, hablan acerca de un encuentro de dos personas que hay –valga la redundancia- en _una película_. Pero nuestro personaje en el fanfiction no es parte de la industria del cine, sino de la literatura. Aunque en la película habla de un "encuentro de pijamas", a mí me gusta más la idea de la película: _Serendipity_. Los personajes se encuentran, pero ambos quieren los mismos guantes. Uno toma el derecho, y el otro se toma el izquierdo. Se las recomiendo, es hermosa.

4.- Escritor irlandés, ganador del Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1995 en la vida real.

5.- Realmente no sé si el padre de Barnabas Cuffe también haya sido jefe de "El profeta", pero supongamos que sí. La historia también lo amerita.

6.- Conocido como el editor en Jefe del diario "El Profeta".

* * *

¿Cómo están todos? Me he dado a la tarea de modificar la estructura de los capítulos anteriores porque no se podían leer adecuadamente en el cambio de escena. Es que no se por qué no podía poner divisiones que no fueran las líneas divisorias ya predeterminadas, se borraban. En fin, espero les esté gustando tanto como a mí. ¡Ya vamos a la mitad de la historia!

Me encanta, en verdad me encanta esta película y estoy disfrutando un montón escribir un Harco/Drarry sobre ella. Hermione me encanta en esta faceta... También estas cosas le pueden suceder a la mejor mujer. Ya vimos la interacción entre Draco y Harry (siempre me he imaginado un primer encuentro entre ellos así). ¡Me emociona un montón! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero se lo recomienden a sus amigos.


	6. Chapter 5

Pasó toda la mañana, mirando a través de la ventana a los niños jugar con la nieve en la calle. Decidió que era suficiente cuando una bola blanca golpeó el vidrio y lo asustó. Se apartó del lugar y fue a dejar la taza al fregadero para poder lavarla. Tomó un baño rápido, se vistió y le envió una lechuza a Blaise para avisarle que regresaría a París esa misma tarde. Empacó rápidamente y llamó a un taxi para que lo acercara a la Central de Trasladores Internacionales.

Unos llegaban y otros se iban. Algunos cargaban sus maletas, otros tantos, solo un portafolio. Cerrarían la central a una cierta hora y solamente habría trasladores de emergencia, por lo que sería su última oportunidad para poder llegar a tiempo a la cena de Nochebuena y pasar la Navidad con sus seres queridos

La agencia francesa le comunicó que su traslador de primera clase se retrasaría una hora por problemas de transfiguración y encantamientos. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que estas cosas pasarían también en el mundo mágico? Esperó pacientemente en los asientos que había frente al ventanal, con sus maletas a un lado y un vaso con chocolate caliente en sus manos. De repente, un sonido proveniente del otro extremo de la terminal, hizo que todas las personas se conglomeraran en ese punto. Tomó sus maletas y decidió acercarse para averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Un grupo de seis mujeres se encontraban rodeadas por velas flotantes, siendo éstas, parte de su escenario. Las personas que se acercaron a ver, las reconocieron de inmediato, pues algunas coreaban sus nombres con emoción. Quizás eran hermanas, pues el parecido entre ellas era evidente. Una, supuso que era la mayor, dijo su nombre y luego las otras también lo hicieron.

\- ¡Nosotras somos Cimorelli! **1** – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Las personas aplaudieron fuertemente y se fueron acomodando frente al escenario. El rubio quedó hasta adelante, dónde le impedían tener una salida estratégica en caso de que su traslador estuviera listo. Una de las chicas, hizo aparecer detrás de ellas, un enorme árbol de Navidad sin adornar.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – la chica de cabello corto conjuró un sonorus para amplificar su voz – Venimos a presentarles nuestro más reciente álbum Navideño. – el público gritó con júbilo - Este disco contiene algunos villancicos muggles, por lo que en algunas canciones no oirán sapos cantores o algún otro tipo de acompañamiento mágico.

\- Como se habrán dado cuenta… - continuó hablando la más bajita del grupo – Hemos aparecido un árbol de Navidad vacío; por lo que, para comenzar con nuestra función, vamos a decorarlo. – la gente se miró entre sí, confundida. - Elegiremos a diez personas para que suban al escenario y puedan adornar el árbol con nosotras, en lo que cantamos para ustedes el primer villancico de la noche. – todos sonrieron alegres y alzaban sus manos para poder ser seleccionados.

El rubio quería salir, pero la gente se apretujaba más contra él con la intención de ser elegidos y subir al escenario. Draco no pudo sostenerse fuerte y cayó en la tarima con todo y sus maletas. Se levantó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba y miró a todos con desprecio. Se sacudió el polvo de su abrigo y sintió como le tomaban del brazo y le jalaban al centro del escenario.

\- Éste joven guapo, aquí presente, será el último seleccionado para esta dinámica. ¡Comenzamos!

Empezaron a cantar "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing", una canción muggle, por lo que el árbol sería adornado de la misma manera, sin magia. El rubio se quedó parado, mientras que los demás corrían hacia la caja llena de adornos y comenzaban a colocarlos sobre el árbol. Una de ellas, lo empujó hacia los demás para que participara, él la miró aterrado pues no quería que los fotógrafos ingleses se dieran cuenta de que Draco Malfoy había regresado a Londres.

Un joven de cabello negro se acercó y puso en sus manos una figura con forma de lechuza blanca, igualita a la que tenía "El Cuatro Ojos" en su Infancia. ¡Como lo detestaba! Incluso después de todo de ese tiempo, no había dejado de ser el insufrible San Potter. Se acercó al gran abeto rojo y colocó la figurita lo más alto que pudo. Amaba adornar los árboles de Navidad de esa manera, todo era más cálido…

\- ¡Maldición!

La canción había terminado y el árbol estaba listo. Las velas flotantes seguían prendidas y la luz le daba un toque especial. Quedó maravillado al ver el gran abeto lleno de adornos, se veía espectacular; casi igual al que decoraba en la mansión Malfoy junto a sus padres hace muchos años.

Una voz por el altavoz estaba anunciando que ya estaba listo el traslador que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa. Corrió por sus maletas y trató de salir victorioso entre todo ese mar de gente. Daría lo que fuera por tener su varita consigo y así poder reducir el equipaje. Llegó hasta donde estaban las demás personas que esperaban a que el traslador en forma de reno se activara. Sacó el boleto para entregarlo a la señorita que estaba frente a él y se colocó a lado de un chico bastante atractivo.

\- "Je serai un peu en retard pour le diner, mon amour." – escuchó la conversación del sujeto – "James, cherie, je ne te laisserai pas tomber." **2**

¿Sonaba igual de sensual cuando él hablaba en francés? No es que le gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero ese olor delicioso a madera y pastel de calabaza que desprendía de su cuerpo, le recordaba mucho a alguien.

\- Damas y caballeros... – anunció con voz dulce la joven – En 20 segundos, se activará su traslador. Por lo tanto, acérquense todos, toquen el objeto y agarren fuerte su equipaje. Gracias por viajar con nosotros y disculpen la demora ¡Feliz Navidad!

A lo lejos, se escuchaban los gritos de las personas que seguían viendo el pequeño concierto navideño. Al parecer, había terminado, ya que gritaban que se cantara una canción más. El grupo aceptó y el sonido de campanas empezó a escucharse.

20…19…18…17…16…15

 _Hark how the bells_

 _Sweet silver bells_

 _All seem to say_

 _Throw cares away_

 _Christmas is here_

 _Bringing good cheer_

 _To young and old_

 _Meek and the bold_

 _Ding-dong, ding-dong_

 _That is their song_

 _With joyful ring_

 _All caroling…_

El sonido era hermoso, todas cantaban, una detrás de la otra. Voces graves y agudas al mismo tiempo. El "Ding-Dong" era demasiado armonioso, igual de asombroso que los conciertos que había presenciado en Hogwarts orquestados por el profesor Flitwick.

14…13…12…10…9…8…

 **One seems to hear**

 **Words of good cheer**

 **From everywhere**

 **Filling the air**

 _Oh how they pound_

 _Raising the sound_

 _O´er hill and dale_

 _Telling their tale_

 _Gaily they ring_

 _While people_

 _Songs of good cheer_

 _Christmas is here…_

7…6…5…4…3…2…

¡Potter! ¡Le recordaba a Potter! Ese olor tan peculiar le recordaba al estúpido cuatro ojos.

Soltó el artilugio.

* * *

Aquella mañana, después de salir huyendo de Grimmauld place, se apareció en Godric´s Hollow. Había pasado una larga temporada sin pisar aquel lugar. Y no era porque no le gustara el sitio, al contrario, le encantaba. Solo que estar en un espacio tan hogareño, lo hacía sentirse más solo que en la enorme y fría casa de los Black.

La casa de sus padres no estaba mal. En realidad, era hermosa y podría considerarla demasiado hogareña si pudiera compartirla con alguien. Encendió la chimenea, aquella que eligió junto con Andrómeda y Teddy al remodelar el sitio. Todo el lugar se veía precioso aunque un poco solitario sin la presencia de un árbol de Navidad. Debió irse a rentar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, quizás allí no se sentiría tan miserable como en casa de sus padres.

Decidió escribir una nota para confirmar su asistencia a la comida de la tarde y un e-mail a Andrómeda para avisarle que ya se encontraba en Londres. Pudo haberle devuelto la llamada a Teddy con su nuevo móvil, pero seguramente lo despertaría por las horas de diferencia que había entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

Mientras ataba el pergamino para sus amigos a la pata de la lechuza, las llamas se avivaron y cambiaron a un color verde esmeralda sin que alguien saliera de la chimenea. ¡Había olvidado por completo abrir la Red Flu para sus visitas! Terminó de atar la nota y abrió la ventana para que su lechuza pudiera desplegar sus alas. Tomó su varita y abrió la conexión, pero las llamas ya habían cesado y regresado a su color naranja original. Suspiró sonoramente, seguramente la persona que intentaba comunicarse con él, lo haría más tarde.

Decidió tomar una ducha para quitarse los vestigios del alcohol de la noche anterior. Al salir, una corriente de aire le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Usó un hechizo de secado rápido y se acercó a su armario. En esa casa tenía solamente ropa deportiva y uno que otro pantalón de mezclilla; sin embargo, estaba consciente de que no podía asistir a un sitio tan elegante con ese tipo de prendas.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y decidió ir de compras. Se apareció en el Callejón Diagon para recoger los regalos que encargó de las diferentes tiendas para sus amigos y familia. Hizo que enviaran una Saeta de Fuego a Teddy, un hermoso collar de diamantes a Andrómeda y la nueva edición de "El Gran Gigante Bonachón" a Hermione. Los demás, él los llevaría reducidos en su bolsillo para dárselos a sus amigos personalmente. Realizó un tempus y vio que se encontraba un poco retrasado para su cita. Por lo que se dirigió rápidamente al mundo muggle a comprar ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

Entró a su tienda favorita de diseñador. Entre tanta ropa que se probó, terminó por elegir un smoking negro con moño y zapatos del mismo color, además de una camisa blanca. Al salir de la tienda, ya vestido, tomó un taxi que lo llevaría al "The Duke´s Head". Estaba retrasado, seguramente sus amigos ya habían llegado.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, señor! ¿Tiene reservación o alguien lo está esperando? – preguntó el recepcionista con voz amable.

\- Si, la reservación está a nombre de mi amigo Neville Longbottom. – el moreno volvió la mirada hacia el señor y le sonrió en respuesta.

El hombre miró en la lista que tenía sobre la mesita alta, buscando el nombre hasta que después de unos segundos, lo encontró.

\- Pase, señor. Ya lo están esperando. – le habló a un camarero para que guiara a Harry a su mesa, pero este negó el servicio con amabilidad.

\- No hace falta, muchas gracias. Ya sé dónde están. – sonrió en respuesta.

Caminó entre las mesas con paso lento, mientras veía como sus amigos le hacían señas bastante escandalosas para que se acercara a ellos. Sonrió al verlos y sonrió aún más, cuando su amigo pelirrojo trató de subirse a la silla para llamar su atención. Al llegar a la mesa, se encontró siendo abrazado por un montón de personas.

\- Hasta que el gran Harry Potter se dignó a salir con nosotros, los mortales. – comentó George con una enorme sonrisa. El pelinegro tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante el comentario. Agachó la mirada apenado y trató de no ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

\- Déjalo George. – reprendió la mujer que estaba a su lado. La chica se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para saludarlo. – Soy Angelina Weasley, espero me recuerdes Potter.

George y Angelina se habían casado el año pasado. Sin embargo, él había estado en una misión en Irlanda, por lo que no pudo asistir a la boda. - Claro que sí. – sonrió en respuesta y le estrechó la mano.

\- ¡Harry! – escuchó que le llamaban. Una hermosa rubia, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa, se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

\- ¡Luna! – saludó con entusiasmo. - ¡Merlín, estás súper embarazada! – la miró detenidamente y luego la condujo de regreso a su asiento. - Siéntate, no te esfuerces. - Ella le hizo caso y siguió abrazándolo.

\- Cariño, déjalo. – un hombre alto y de cabello castaño se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. - Tiene que seguir saludando a sus amigos. – separó a su esposa de Harry, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. – Hola, señor Potter. ¿Cuántos años sin verlo? – se acercó al moreno y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo amistoso. Harry se sonrojó aún más. Rolf siempre lo había tratado de "usted", aunque el pelinegro fuera mucho más chico.

Neville, se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. Venía acompañado de Hannah Abbott, su esposa, una Hufflepuff de su mismo año que trabajaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Era gracioso, porque veía a la rubia con más frecuencia que al propio castaño.

\- Harry, ¿qué tal tu última misión? - preguntó la chica mientras le abrazaba.

\- Muy bien. Llegué hace poco. – sonrió apenado.

\- Pásate al Caldero Chorreante a tomarte una Cerveza de Mantequilla con tu equipo. O si lo prefieres, un Whisky de Fuego. La casa invita. – le palmeó la espalda.

Su castaño amigo sonreía ampliamente. Sabía que estaba bastante agradecido con él, al evitar que los altercados del Callejón Diagon no afectaran el local de su mujer. Además de que siempre había un auror, enviado por el moreno, vigilando el perímetro.

\- ¡Tenía meses que no te veía, Harry! – el castaño lo abrazó efusivamente. Neville era el más cambiado. Nadie parecía recordar a aquel niño gordito y cachetón de sus primeros años en la escuela.

\- Este año no estuve dentro del grupo de aurores que vigila el Expreso de Hogwarts. – respondió sincero. – Y… tampoco lo estaré en los próximos años.

Neville sonrió con nostalgia, pero siguió abrazando al moreno hasta que todos los demás se acercaron para saludarlo. Se alegraban de que Harry por fin hubiera podido asistir a la reunión que hacían cada Diciembre. Algunos se habían visto a lo largo del año, por lo tanto, estaban al corriente con sus vidas.

Neville trabajaba en Hogwarts como profesor de Herbología y en las vacaciones, ayudaba a Hannah con El Caldero Chorreante. Hermione trabajaba en el Profeta. George seguía administrando Sortilegios Weasley en el callejón Diagon y Ron se había ido a Francia con su hermano Bill para expandir la franquicia. Ginny y Angelina se dedicaban al Quidditch; mientras la morena entrenaba a las nuevas promesas de los equipos, la pelirroja jugaba profesionalmente para las Holly Arpies. Luego, estaban Luna y Rolf… el hombre era descendiente de Newt Scamander, así que siguió los pasos de su abuelo, ser magizoologista. Su amiga se hizo una naturalista y lo acompañaba en todas sus aventuras. Y así, a pesar de que todos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos, lograban hacer un espacio en sus horarios tan apretados, para reunirse el fin de año. Él era el único que siempre decía que estaba trabajando y que no podía asistir. Poniendo excusas tontas, hasta ese día.

La comida estuvo maravillosa. Se la estaban pasando bien, incluso Harry, que ahora se sentía más apenado por haber declinado las ofertas de los años anteriores. En lo que esperaban el postre, aprovecharon para darse los regalos de Navidad. Después, el pelirrojo se la pasó bromeando con todos. Angelina trataba de calmar el ambiente, porque las risas que provocaba su esposo, eran muy escandalosas y estaban llamando mucho la atención.

\- ¡George, ya basta! – dijo la morena, sin éxito, porque ella tampoco podía parar de reír.

\- Está bien, mi amor. – respondió el pelirrojo aún sonriente mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cómo te la estás pasando Harry? – preguntó con curiosidad.

El pelinegro no contestó de inmediato. Los miró a todos, expectantes por lo que podría contestar. Estaban preocupados por él, porque probablemente no estaría a gusto con ellos. Quizás por eso nunca había asistido a ninguna de sus reuniones anteriores.

\- Demasiado bien. – contestó con una sonrisa – Aunque me hubiera gustado que Andrómeda, Teddy y Hermione hubieran asistido también. – agachó la mirada apenado.

\- Es una lástima que no estén aquí. – afirmó Neville – Pero creo que Hermione lo necesitaba. Ojalá se la esté pasando de maravilla, tenía años que no tomaba un descanso. – todos asintieron.

La castaña había mandado una carta vía lechuza a Neville, avisándole que no podría asistir a la comida de ese año, puesto que pasaría unas vacaciones en Francia. Toda Inglaterra había leído la escandalosa exclusiva de Parkinson, por lo que estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado.

\- No he hablado con ella. Espero que en verdad se encuentre bien. – respondió el moreno.

\- Lo que yo no entiendo… – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo – ¿Por qué seguía a disposición del estúpido de McLaggen? Todos sabemos que ella tenía que estar con el estúpido de Ron. – Angelina le dio un codazo - ¿Qué? – se sobó el brazo mientras hacía un puchero hacia su esposa – Yo sé que es mi hermano, pero seamos sinceros, es un estúpido por meterse con la idiota de Brown y no haberse confesado a Hermione antes.

\- Por eso, cuando supo que Ronald estaba con Brown, aceptó salir con McLaggen. – comentó Hannah. – Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿por qué se obsesionó tanto con él, si el obsesionado era Cormac? ¿Se acuerdan cuando la perseguía por todo el castillo tratando de que fuera su cita para la reunión con Slughorn? – todos rieron.

\- La guerra estaba en su apogeo en ese entonces. – respondió Harry de inmediato – Supongo que necesitaba "otro" tipo de compañía y él se aprovechó.

Estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos tenían a alguien en ese entonces. Quizás ni siquiera tenían planeado casarse, pero la "compañía" ahí estaba. Que hayan terminado siendo el uno para el otro, no era sorprendente. En realidad, era algo que se esperaba. Ahí estaban Rolf y Luna, Angelina y George, Neville y Hannah. Cada uno había terminado con su pareja de ese entonces. Y ¿él? Nada de eso aplicaba para Harry Potter. Él y Ginny habían roto pocos meses después de haber terminado la guerra. Sus horarios, sus metas y sueños no eran compatibles. Desde entonces, Harry nunca había tenido a alguien en su vida como para considerarlo algo formal, eran personas de una sola noche.

\- Pasando a otro tema… - comentó Neville – Estamos muy felices de que hayas venido, nos encanta que estés aquí, con nosotros. – le palmeó la espalda con cariño.

\- Gracias por seguir invitándome. Si yo fuera ustedes, jamás me hubiera vuelto a hablar. – sonrió apenado.

El mesero llegó con los postres. Harry como siempre, pidió un pastel de calabaza. Estaba seguro que el chef del restaurante era mago, puesto que sabían exactamente a los que hacían en Hogwarts.

\- Parece que nada ha cambiado en ti, Harry. – le comentó Luna en voz baja – Y tampoco nada ha cambiado en él. – sonrió ampliamente.

Harry no supo a qué se refería, hasta que vio como la rubia le señalaba discretamente en dirección a la puerta. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, tan guapo como siempre.

* * *

La salida con el señor Seamus había sido maravillosa. Quedaron en pasar la Nochebuena en casa de Malfoy. Le fue difícil convencer al escritor, pero al final, logró hacer que él invitara a sus amigos a la cena que prepararía para el siguiente día. Realmente no quería estar sola.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a hacer ejercicio un rato. Después de una hora de cardio, se metió a bañar para poder ir a comprar las cosas de la cena. Tomó las llaves del coche y en lo que fue por su abrigo, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ya sabía cómo funcionaba aquel intercomunicador, por lo que la imagen de un pelirrojo sonriente apareció en la pantalla.

\- ¡Hola Hermione, soy Ron! – gritó por el micrófono.

\- ¡Hola Ronald! Deja te abro. – apretó el botón para abrir la entrada principal y lo esperó mientras se ponía la bufanda.

\- ¿Estás por salir? – preguntó el pelirrojo interesado - ¿He interrumpido tus actividades?

\- Voy al supermercado. – confirmó la castaña - Pero no te preocupes, no tengo prisa.

El más alto la miró durante un segundo, se acercó a ella y le acomodó la bufanda. Hermione se removió un poco, incómoda. Él se dio cuenta de su estado y carraspeó un poco.

\- Lo lamento. – sonrió apenado – Mamá siempre hace eso cuando hace frío.

\- Lo sé. – contestó ella, sonrojada. – La he ido a visitar a veces.

Ron la miró unos segundos más y apartó la vista de rápidamente cuando fue descubierto. Hermione le dejó pasar para que no se congelara y caminaron hacia la sala.

\- He venido por los documentos que Goldstein dejó para mí. – dijo rápidamente.

\- ¡Oh, lo lamento! No he tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Malfoy en dónde están. – contestó apenada. – Deja que le mande un mensaje en este momento. - Tomó su celular y empezó a escribir rápidamente. En lo que esperaba la respuesta, le animó a pasar a tomar una taza de café, pero se negó de inmediato.

\- No me malinterpretes. – se apresuró a decir cuando vio la mueca de castaña – Lo que pasa, es que no quiero quitarte el tiempo. Supongo que estás muy ocupada.

\- Solamente iré a comprar las cosas para la cena de hoy. – dijo, moviendo sus manos para restarle importancia.

\- ¡Cierto! – colocó su brazo derecho atrás de su nuca – No sé en qué día estoy con tanto trabajo. ¡Hoy es Nochebuena!

La castaña lo miró comprensiva y sonrió enternecida. Ella también olvidaba en qué día se encontraba cuando trabajaba mucho.

\- Con que no olvides los planes de esta noche con tu familia y novia, estarás bien. – rió un poco. - La cara de Ron se apagó completamente, ya no sonreía. En realidad, se veía un poco triste.

\- Sinceramente, no tengo ningún plan para el día de hoy. – dijo bajito – Bill, Fleur y Victorie, pasarán Navidad en casa de los padres de ella.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Estaba segura de que esa sería la primera vez que el pelirrojo no pasaría estas fechas con su familia. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Lavander? ¿Qué no la pasarían juntos?

\- Si quieres y si no te importa pasar la Nochebuena con unos completos extraños de la tercera edad… - vaciló un poco – Podrías venir un rato y cenar con nosotros.

Ron la miró durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Seguramente calibrando la idea, puesto que no sonaba divertido pasar una fecha tan importante con personas que ni siquiera conocía.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó finalmente – Me encanta la idea. – su sonrisa era enorme - ¿Qué quieres que traiga? ¿En salada? ¿Crema? ¿Postre? – estaba demasiado emocionado.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Ya está todo cubierto. – tranquilizo ella. Él no estuvo muy seguro de ellos, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Ya pensaría que llevar para todos.

La castaña lo acompañó hasta entrada. Ella le prometió darle los documentos, en cuanto Malfoy contestara su mensaje. Esperaba que fuera esa misma noche.

* * *

Harry se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta. No pudo, en verdad que no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Ahí estaba, frente a él, con un abrigo negro que hacia juego con sus guantes. Parecía un ángel de la muerte, una tentación. El rubio intercambiaba unas palabras con el recepcionista, seguramente preguntando por él, sin saber que la reservación estaba a nombre de Neville.

\- ¡Draco! – se acercó un poco más para llamar su atención. Él volteó y lo taladró con la mirada. – Gracias, viene conmigo.

\- Quizás hubiera sido más fácil saber que la mesa estaba a nombre de Longbottom. – le reprochó bajito. – Creí que…

\- ¿Qué te había mentido y que en realidad no estaba aquí? – se colocó detrás de él para ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo.

\- Que te habías burlado de mí, como siempre lo has hecho. – El moreno empezó a reír tan alto, que incluso llamó la atención de sus amigos que se encontraban al otro lado del recinto.

\- Ese eres tú. – sonrió aún más – Siempre te burlabas de mí en Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas el San Potter, cuatro ojos, o el Potty? – preguntó con retintín mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja del rubio que se había escapado tras quitarse la bufanda. Draco se sonrojó ante el gesto hecho por el moreno y apartó la mirada.

\- Como sea… – hizo una mueca, pero luego su mirada cambió por una de angustia al ver a lo lejos, que todos los amigos de Potter se encontraban ahí. – Creo que debería irme, no fue una buena idea venir. – trató de quitarle el abrigo de las manos, pero éste lo alejó de él, para evitar que se fuera de ahí.

\- ¡No puedes irte Malfoy! – lo abrazó por los hombros y lo empujó en dirección hacia la mesa.

Estaban llamando la atención nuevamente. Entre los jalones que se daban para tratar de impedir que Draco se marchara, no se dieron cuenta que tiraron a alguien. Una rubia bastante redonda los veía con una enorme sonrisa desde el piso, estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver la pelea.

\- ¡Eres un bruto Potter! – volteó y empujó lejos al moreno - ¡Por Merlín, Lovegood! ¿Estás bien? – se acercó rápidamente para levantarla con cuidado. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, pasa todo el tiempo. – tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Cómo que pasa todo el tiempo? Pero si estás súper embarazada. Ni siquiera deberías estar rondando por ahí. – dijo alterado. Volteó hacia el moreno y lo golpeó de nuevo.

La rubia sonrió aún más. Le daba una gracia enorme ver cómo actuaban entre ellos. Parecían tan felices a pesar de los gritos. Podría jurar que Harry había añorado las peleas con Malfoy en los últimos años.

\- Si tan solo enfocaras tu magia en lo que es verdaderamente importante y no en alejarme… - dijo Harry de repente –Sentirías el hechizo de protección que rodea a Luna desde que llegó. – le miró con reproche.

Draco dejó de alejarlo y efectivamente, ahí había un hechizo de protección extra. El conjuro no había sido hecho por ella, pues la magia se sentía diferente, aunque también era cálida y muy poderosa. Seguramente había sido hecho por el padre de la criatura. Un hombre alto y guapo de cabello castaño, se acercó al pequeño grupo y se colocó a un lado de Luna.

\- No se preocupe, pasa todo el tiempo. – dijo con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Rolf Scamander, soy el esposo de Luna. – estiró una mano para saludarlo.

\- Yo soy Draco Malfoy. – respondió el saludo inmediatamente y se disculpó por tercera vez con Luna. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta formalidad por parte del rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no pasamos a la mesa en este instante? – sugirió la chica - Estamos haciendo una escena y aunque es un lugar muggle, puede que haya magos en este lugar y llamen a la prensa.

El rubio se disculpó con ambos e intentó escapar del lugar. Harry se encontraba atrás de él y se lo impidió. Los tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a él para hablarle bajito.

\- Ya estás aquí y has perdido el traslador. – continúo susurrando demasiado cerca – Quédate un rato. Si no te gusta, podrás irte, no te detendré.

Draco no estaba pensando claramente, por lo que asintió sin decir nada más. Sintió como lo guiaban a la mesa, su mente estaba nublada. La voz de Potter aún retumbaba en sus oídos y su aliento, sobre los labios. Llegaron a la mesa dónde se encontraban los demás. Neville indicó al mesero que le trajeran una silla más para que la colocaran entre Harry y Luna, además de la carta. El moreno, como todo un caballero, acomodó la silla para que se sentara. El rubio salió de su trance y primero saludó a todos con un "Buenas tardes" antes de tomar asiento. El silencio se instaló automáticamente.

Le trajeron un vaso de agua y la carta que había pedido el castaño. Draco tenía la cabeza agachada, intentaba leer el menú, pero se sentía observado. Pidió una entrada y una copa de vino por el momento, ya después ordenaría algo más sustancioso. Harry sonreía de forma radiante.

\- Supongo que el regalo de Luna para Harry ha sido el mejor en años. Vaya que se ha lucido en traerle a Malfoy para Navidad. – comentó burlón el pelirrojo.

Todos rieron. Harry se puso rojo como el pelo de Weasley. Draco se atragantó con el agua y empezó a toser. Luna los veía enternecida y daba pequeños golpecitos a la espalda del rubio.

\- Aunque hubiera sido una idea grandiosa… – comentó la chica con una sonrisa – Ya le di un obsequio a Harry, le llegará vía lechuza en la mañana de Navidad. Parece ser, que "éste" obsequio está tratando de conseguirlo por él mismo.

\- ¡Luna! – gritó Harry más apenado que nunca.

El mesero trajo la ensalada y la copa de vino. De inmediato, el rubio la tomó y bebió todo su contenido. Se sentía tan abochornado que no podía tomar el tenedor y comenzar a comer.

\- Como sea… - intervino Neville – No te apures Malfoy, nosotros ya comimos. Deberías pedir el plato fuerte para que empiecen a preparártelo.

\- A menos que Harry sea "el plato fuerte"… - comentó Hannah de forma risueña. El rubio se atragantó con un tomate cherry.

\- ¡Hannah! Si sigues así, ésta será su última Navidad. – reprendió Angelina – Y la única forma en la que Harry pueda estar con él, es que Malfoy se convierta en el fantasma de la Navidad. Pero sinceramente no creo que exista un plano en el que ambos coincidan, para que puedan tener sexo decente.

Las risas eran demasiado escandalosas. Los ocupantes de las mesas más cercanas habían escuchado el intercambio de palabras y también reían. Seguramente estaban de acuerdo en todo lo que decían. Aquella comida de Navidad estaba siendo la más divertida de los últimos años.

* * *

 **1)** Cimorelli es un grupo de chicas que cantan covers y canciones de su autoria. Les recomiendo escuchar ambos covers que puse para este capitulo. "Carol of the Bells" es mi favorita, me pone la piel chinita.

 **2)** "Llegaré un poco tarde a cenar, mi amor" - "James, querido, no te defraudaré".

¡Merlín! ¿Cuanto me tardé en actualizar esta historia. Yo estaba en ese entonces por empezar el servicio social, y por lo mismo, decía que no tenía tiempo para ello. Ahora estoy por comenzar la especialidad y tampoco creo tener tiempo para escribir algo pronto. De todos modos, me agarró la inspiración, y aquí está éste capitulo... Espero les guste. Les mando un enorme abrazo.


End file.
